


More Than You Bargained For

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: More Than You Bargained For [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Jensen Ackles, Bodyguard Romance, Brother!Alex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Scary situations, Thriller, actor!reader, bodyguard!Jared, bodyguard!jensen, gruff Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is a Hollywood actress who believes she can take care of herself just fine. When a stalker comes after her, Jensen Ackles is hired to act as her private bodyguard. In a constant fight, the pair is forced to work through their differences to try to catch the stalker before someone winds up dead…





	1. Chapter 1

It was slightly disconcerting when you rounded the bottom of your stairs, spun around towards the front of the house and saw an unfamiliar man standing near your front door. He looked bored and slightly pissed off, eyes darting around everywhere before landing on you. He stiffened up, fixing his tie and clasped his hands behind his back, returning to ignoring you when Alex came out of the hall with a smile. He waved the man down towards where Alex’s resident office was, your eyes glued to them both.

Alex gave you a short smile while you glared in return. It was Sunday. You  _hated_  meetings on Sundays. Especially when you weren’t told by your stupid manager someone was going to be dropping by. Hopefully the uptight Hollywood prick in his fancy suit would give Alex his pitch and be gone by the time you got back from your run.

 

**Three Days Earlier**

“Mr. Ackles,” said the man that answered the front door, wearing a polite but forced smile. “Please come in.”

“How do you know that I’m Mr. Ackles?” asked Jensen, staring at the man. He seemed confused at the question, cocking his head. “You’ve never seen me before. I would bet you have no idea what the real Mr. Ackles looks like.”

“Uh…I’m not sure I follow,” said the man, Jensen rolling his eyes and stepping inside.

“What’s your name?” asked Jensen, the man glancing around nervously.

“Terry Gruben. I run the house for Y/N,” he said.

“Run the house?” asked Jensen, crossing his arms.

“I manage the grounds,” said Terry, scrunching his face up at Jensen, done with the tough guy thing. “Yard, house, everything in between.”

“Tell me Mr. Gruben, how many people are on the premises at the moment?” asked Jensen, Terry shrugging. “Mr. Gruben, is there any kind of security here? Apart from the basic system that isn’t even  _turned_   _on_?”

“Y/N finds it…irksome so we leave it off during the day,” said Terry. “You can call me Terry. Y/N doesn’t like-”

“Ms. Y/L/N will get her own debrief,” said Jensen, taking a deep breath. “I would like the names of every person that works or visits here. Friends, family, landscapers, you get the picture.”

“Why-”

“Because I asked for it. I have an appointment with Mr. Calvert and he informed me that he would be on time. Is that still accurate?” asked Jensen, hearing footsteps just down the hall.

“Ah, Jensen, nice to meet you in the flesh,” said a man about five or so years younger than himself, a few inches shorter but a solid build underneath his fitted suit. He was certainly a business man but there was something a little soft under his the features he was trying to make hard. Not an asshole unless he had to be. Good. “I’m Alex Calvert. We-”

“Yes, you spoke to an agency and they referred you to my personal services,” said Jensen, smoothing out his jacket. “Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s get down to it,” said Alex, waving Jensen to follow after, down a short hall that seemed to go into the home’s study. 

It was a large room with tall ceilings that seemed too formal to fit with the feel of the house. Sure, the main foyer and front sitting room that Jensen had seen screamed staged and never used. But a closet door someone had forgotten to shut all the way with untied old sneakers hanging out said this place wasn’t as prim and proper as it pretended to be.

“Want a drink?” asked Alex, motioning for Jensen to take a seat at one of the large comfortable chairs near a fireplace. He scrunched up his nose, already disliking the lack of formality. 

These people would be a pain in his ass if he took the job.

“No. You said this was very…urgent,” said Jensen, unbuttoning his suit jacket, taking a seat while Alex poured a small glass of bourbon for himself. He took a long swig of it, sitting with an almost silent sigh. He glanced at Jensen for a moment, looking him over.

“Can you keep things quiet?” asked Alex.

“While we might not have a contract in place, all information discussed thus far and at this meeting remains confidential,” said Jensen. Alex tapped his empty glass for a few seconds before he stood. He went to the large mahogany desk and opened the bottom drawer, turning back towards Jensen with a thick manilla folder.

“This is the average, run of the mill threats she gets on a monthly basis,” said Alex, handing the folder to Jensen, his eyes briefly flipping through it. “But this…” he said, picking up the folder from the end table Jensen’s had his eyes on the whole time, “This is something else.”

Jensen set the thick stack down on the floor, reaching for the thinner blue folder, tearing it open and leafing through the few sheets of paper there.

“The first letter was received just over a week ago?” asked Jensen.

“Every three days we’ve been getting them. The one on top came this morning,” said Alex, Jensen holding it up.

“This is not a death threat. This is a promise,” said Jensen, reading over the few words typed out carefully. “Your client-”

“Y/N,” said Alex, Jensen nodding.

“Ms. Y/L/N, has obviously attracted the attention of people before. These,” said Jensen, nudging the stack on the ground with his foot, “These are harmless threats as you know. An annoyance but nothing to take seriously.”

“I’ve worked in this industry long enough to know that. That’s why I called and asked for the best,” said Alex. 

“Mr. Calvert, Ms. Y/L/N has no idea these letters even exist, does she?” asked Jensen. Alex’s face was blank but Jensen was able to read him easily enough. “I would advise you speak to Ms. Y/L/N before we move any further.”

“I am fully capable of making this arrangement for Y/N,” said Alex, squinting at Jensen.

“Why is that? Do you have a power of attorney I’m unaware of?” asked Jensen, cocking his head.

“I am Y/N’s manager. I am also her older brother,” said Alex.

“Her brother,” said Jensen, raising an eyebrow.

“Y/N was adopted by my family when we children,” said Alex. “She’s been a part of my life for the past fifteen years.”

“You got to be what, 27?” asked Jensen, earning a nod back. “You’re barely older than she is.”

“Do you have any siblings?” asked Alex. Jensen didn’t see the point in answering but Alex wasn’t budging.

“Two. Older brother, younger sister,” said Jensen with a sigh, Alex smirking a little.

“If someone sent a letter like that to your stubborn as hell little sister, wouldn’t you do everything you could to make sure she was safe? Even if it’d piss her off for probably the rest of her life?” asked Alex.

“I understand your point but unless Ms. Y/L/N signs the contract, if I even  _want_  to take her on as a client, I will not work for her Mr. Calvert,” said Jensen as he stood up, buttoning his jacket, tugging it back into place.

“I will handle Y/N. We both know you already want the job so-”

“How would you know I want the job?” asked Jensen, curious if more than anything.

“Because according to the agency, you take the cases they don’t give to their normal guys,” said Alex. “You’re quote, ‘A glutton for punishment,’ according to them.”

“Then I’m sure you’ve heard why I don’t technically work for them,” said Jensen, clenching his jaw.

“We aren’t talking about paparazzi bugging her or some overzealous fan that wants a picture. This guy-”

“Wants to tear Ms. Y/L/N apart. Very slowly too if he has his way,” said Jensen.

“Should we talk the details now or do you want to keep wasting both of our times before you finally agree?” said Alex.

“I think I might be warming up to you Mr. Calvert.”

 

**Present**

You were sweaty and hot when you were running back around to the front of the house. You absolutely hated the first home Alex had helped you find when you moved out of his place into your own. It was prissy and old and it reminded you way too much of when you were a kid. After a month of complaining to him everyday, you tracked down this place.

There were plenty of things you hated about this one too but it had a big back yard, huge with a ton of space for parties he’d told you. You liked it because it had tall trees and was quiet, ample amount of room to go run a few laps around the edge of the property when you didn’t want to face the world.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said the man in the suit from the foyer, stepping out from behind your shed with such a confident stance, you moved out of the way to avoid smashing into him. You stumbled right beside him, one of his hands catching your arms and pulling you upright like you were nothing. He released you and you tried to get your breath back, spotting Alex exit the shed.

“Alex, Mr….” you said, the man nodding.

“Mr. Ackles,” he said, back as stiff as a board, feet firmly planted in the ground like some sort of statue.

“I appreciate you coming all the way out to my home but could we do this pitch another time? I normally don’t work on Sundays,” you said. Mr. Ackles turned to Alex, his eyes cold.

“Ms. Y/L/N signed the contract we agreed to yet she doesn’t appear to know who I am,” said Mr. Ackles. “Mr. Calvert, please tell me you did not forge her signature.”

“No, I didn’t,” said Alex, giving you a guilty smile. “Hey, so you know how I said it’d be kind of a good idea to get you a bodyguard? This-”

“I said you could  _look_   _into_  getting me one. I didn’t want one,” you said, crossing your arms. “I’m sorry to waste your time Mr. Ackles but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I’ve counted approximately 37 weak spots along your perimeter where you could be grabbed. This shed being one of them. Now, as it looks like you are at the end of your run, your body is fatigued, dehydrated, slow and off balance, all proven to me already when you tripped. If I had wanted to take advantage of this weak spot with you in your current state, I don’t think you’d be capable of anything Ms. Y/L/N apart from ending up a kidnapping victim or worse,” said Mr. Ackles. You panted a few more times, blinking up at him and his pretty face. Oh Alex was a damn bastard. He knew exactly what your type was and this guy was all that and then some. 

You weren’t letting it fool you though.

“He can get the fuck out,” you said to Alex, glaring at your brother. 

“No…he technically can’t,” said Alex, rubbing the back of his head.

“What the fuck did you do, Alex?” you said, growling at him, hands clenching into fists.

“You were correct. She is very stubborn,” said Mr. Ackles, your gaze going to him.

“Excuse me but I didn’t invite you onto my property so you can get the fuck off it,” you said, turning back to Alex. “Who the hell is he and why is he not leaving, Alex?”

“Okay, first off, it’s your own fault for not reading that contract. I always tell you to read that shit,” said Alex.

“I pay  _you_  to read it you ass clown,” you said. “What did you-”

“Mr. Ackles, Jensen here, is your private bodyguard until both parties agree to terminate the contract. You  _technically_  did sign it you know so it’s your own fault,” said Alex.

“I  _knew_  you were pulling something over on me, making me sign something that late at night,” you said, turning to your supposed bodyguard. “Listen, Jensen. This is bull and you know it, I know it so I’m sorry for the trouble but this contract is done. I will pay you for your services thus far and we’ll both go our separate ways.”

“I don’t agree to end the contract, therefore it is in place and you are my client. Also my name is Mr. Ackles,” said Jensen. If your eyes could have gone any wider, you weren’t sure they’d still be in your head. 

“Do I need to get a lawyer involved here?” you said, crossing your arms. 

“Mr. Calvert, I believe we should allow Ms. Y/L/N to clean up and we can address this issue directly,” said Jensen, walking back towards the front of the house.

“What is going on Alex?” you asked, throwing up your hands, ready to deck him for doing something like that to you. “You’re my manager for  _six years_  and you never  _once_ did something like this. Fuck, you’re my  _brother_! You sign me up to sell my kidney on the black market too?”

“Y/N,” said Alex, surprised he wasn’t giving you his annoyed older brother face for once. “Do what he said. Finish your run and clean up. Meet me in my office when you’re done. There’s something you need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader isn’t too thrilled about all of the rules Jensen has for her…

You would have been shaking probably if you still weren’t pissed as hell.

“Why does someone want to hurt me?” you said, Jensen still looking like he did in the foyer, inspecting every detail of the room. 

“It’s probably some crazy fan just trying to scare you,” said Alex, sitting down next to you on his couch.

“No. Someone wants to capture, torture and kill you, Ms. Y/L/N. Your life is in danger. Serious danger and the sooner you come to accept that, the smoother this goes,” said Jensen, looking out a window now, not even bothering to look at you as he spoke.

“Alright,” you said, standing up, running your hand through your damp hair. “I guess if I need a bodyguard for events until this whacko is caught, I’ll have to be okay with that.”

“Mr. Calvert, may I please speak to Ms. Y/L/N in private?” asked Jensen, Alex nodding before he stood and left, pulling the door shut behind him. “Ordinarily when I deal with spoiled princesses, they don’t have psychopaths after them. Just rich daddies watching out for their daughters or some pop queen that thinks the sun shines out her ass. It’s why I stopped working those details. Uncooperative clients are a danger to themselves and to me.”

“We need to work on your fucking people skills, Jensen,” you said, storming over to him, ready to spin him around when he side stepped out of the way before you ever touched him.

“This is not a game, Ms. Y/L/N. This is 24/7. I will be by your side at all times. You will limit your social engagements both inside and outside of your home. You will have a full time security team put in place to monitor these grounds. You will not go anywhere unfamiliar. You will not interact with anyone you do not already know. Most importantly, you will do exactly what I say without question. And my name is Mr. Ackles. Do you understand?” he asked, staring you down, obviously waiting for you to break down.

“Those might be your rules,  _Jensen_ , but they sure as shit aren’t mine,” you said, lifting your chin up, nothing showing on his face. “I will play along with this for my brother’s sake for now but I would  _highly_  advise you find this person and quickly.”

“Or what? Going to go crying to big brother?” asked Jensen, bending down to smirk at you.

“Fuck you,” you said.

“Now you’re acting like a real client.”

 

Jensen stupid face Ackles had moved into you house that afternoon. Normally everyone was gone at the end of the day, just you on your own on to enjoy the little bit of quiet time where you could ignore the phone calls and the texts and emails. You could be alone in your house and it was so amazingly  _nice_. You could sneak down to the kitchen for some ice cream, whip up all the foods no one in this industry was supposed to eat, just be normal.

Except Jensen stupid face Ackles was sitting at your kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of tea on your favorite barstool, reading over a stack of files.

“Don’t you ever stop?” you asked, being as loud as possible as you trudged into the kitchen, flinging open the fridge to grab a pint of fudge chocolcate ice cream.

“No,” he said, jotting something down on a notepad.

“You know, I don’t really like strangers sleeping in my house,” you said.

“Well too bad I have a bedroom then, isn’t it?” he said, looking up with a squint, his eyes bloodshot.

“You’re actually making me look forward to going to work bright and early on a Monday morning,” you said. “You can have all the fun playing with blueprints you want.”

“I will be going with you to work,” he said, returning to his files, ignoring your scoff.

“I’m on a film lot. They have security there,” you said.

“Part of being a body guard means the person doing the guarding, me, needs to be near the body they’re guarding, you. Your new security team has already been made aware of security sweeps they’ll need to do of your trailer and sets daily,” he said.

“Security sweeps? What, someone going to kidnap me in front of a crew of 100 people? People I’ve worked with for four years?” you asked.

“Unlikely but they could. The person after you might decide to blow you up, shoot you, stab you. No craft service food either from now on. Only home cooked meals,” he said.

“You’re a wee bit paranoid, aren’t you?” you said. 

“It’s what you pay me to do,” he said, cocking his head. “I would like you to cancel your appearance at your friend, Ellie’s birthday party tomorrow evening.”

“Uh, no,” you said, Jensen dropping his pen, glaring at you. “Cut the tough guy shit Jens, I’m not buying it.”

“There will be several hundred guests and-”

“And it’s my best friend’s birthday party. I’ve been helping her plan it for months. You know how many  _real_  friends I have? She’s about it so sorry bud but I’m going,” you said, stabbing into your ice cream more than eating it at this point.

“I will need to attend and stay by your side at all times. I’ll also need a floor plan and-”

“Whatever,” you said, tossing your spoon in the sink and the pint back in the freezer. “You’ll need a tux.”

“Of course I will. I’m going with a spoiled princess after all.”

 

“Oh my god, you did not say you were bringing freaking  _Adonis_  as your date,” said Ellie, wrapping you up in a big hug, giving Jensen a wave he ignored, eyes scanning the backyard where the partygoers were. “Where did you find him and does he have a brother?”

“He’s my bodyguard,” you said quietly, Ellie’s jaw dropping. “It’s fine. Just…someone’s playing a prank and Alex is being all paranoid. Tricked me into letting this guy follow me around all day.”

“Well if you don’t want that puppy, I’ll take him,” she said, eyeing Jensen up and down.

“Trust me. You don’t want this one,” you said, giving her a smile. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said Jensen, growling when Ellie was handing you a glass of champagne. You cocked an eyebrow and downed the glass. “Ms. Y/L/N you are not supposed-”

“I’m pretty sure my best friend isn’t the one you’re after, Jensen,” you said, rolling your eyes, throwing your arm over her shoulder. “Come on, El. Let’s have some fun.”

 

“You know, for an asshole, you are  _really fucking hot_  in that tux,” you said, laughing as he helped you up the stairs to bed more than a few hours later.

“You have a knack for doing flaming tequilla shots at an alarming rate,” he said.

“Was that a joke Mr. Ackles?” you said with a grin, Jensen sitting you down on the bench at the end of your bed, watching him take off to check your bathroom and closet, already knowing both of them were empty. 

“Good night Ms. Y/L/N,” he said, quickly leaving, his door opening and closing down the hall quietly.

 

You were humming happily the next morning, glad for the day off after wasting Sunday afternoon with your new bodyguard going over the gajillion rules he had for you and the people that worked for you. It wasn’t a large team of people but you hated how formal Jensen was towards them. Sure, they were technically hired help. But you still cared about them and how they were treated.

Maybe you could try to get him to lighten up some today. He had a very,  _very_  nice face after all and you were sure it’d look even better with a smile on it.

“Hey, Mr. Big Bad Bodyguard,” you called as you headed downstairs, spotting Jensen working at your kitchen table. He lifted his head up, watching you play with your phone as you tried to pull up what you thought was the funniest video of all time. But a text interrupted that and made your stomach turn.

_Looked so good last night. Bet you look pretty on the inside too._

“I am working you know,” he said, taking only a second before you heard his chair screech on the floor, his body hovering over yours as he read the text. “Son of a bitch. I need a guest list of everyone at that party last night, every person working there,” said Jensen, his hand on his ear, your eyes flickering up to notice the little flesh colored piece sitting inside of it for the first time. “Ms. Y/L/N, do not delete that message. We might be able to track it if we’re lucky.”

“It’s just a prank dude,” you said, putting the phone in his hands, going back to making up a quick breakfast, Jensen talking on his radio with someone, typing away at his computer while he practically barked orders. He went quiet eventually, his body tense but no other signs that he was concerned.

“We need to be more careful,” he said.

“Okay then,” you said, standing up when you finished, changing out of your pajamas and into your work out gear. Jensen wasn’t in the kitchen when you got down there and you went out the back, starting your normal jog. You’d just started your second lap when you heard feet stomping behind you, your head turning to see him in shorts, a tee, sneakers, and a face that said he had half a mind to kill you.

“ _Do you want to fucking die?_  You get a message like  _that_  and then go outside by  _yourself_?” he said, turning you around when you slowed, coming to a stop just before the tree line.

“It’s my fucking yard. It’s all good,” you said. Jensen growled and you felt his hand grip your shirt, tightening in it so hard it started pressing against your neck.  _“Let go of me.”_

“I told you that you do not,  _under any circumstances_ , go running out here by yourself until security is completely installed and even then you check in with me before you do it,” he said. You shrugged but he held on tight. “If I wanted you, I already caught you.”

“I’m not a child, asshole,” you said, bringing your foot up and kicking him in the nuts, his hand still holding your shirt as you slipped out of it, panting as he forced himself to stand upright. “I told you, I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

“Prove it. I want you in your home gym in thirty minutes. You beat me, I’ll get off your back,” he said, tossing your shirt back at you, his eyes never once glancing down.

“You’re in way over your head Jensen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tries to prove to the reader why she needs him around…

You had changed into a tighter tank top, less for Jensen to try and grab hold of during your sparring match, Jensen standing with his arms crossed in the middle of your padded gym when you got there. You made sure to keep the smile off your face. Sure, this guy had a shit ton of training you assumed.

But he didn’t know you did too.

When your stunt woman broke her arm on your very first gig, you learned how to do the stunt yourself. When you got your first action role, you had to learn boxing. When you got your current job where most days you were fighting off some evil monster or bad guy, you learned a whole bunch of crap most people didn’t even know existed.

Being in a fight with a guy Jensen’s size didn’t scare you one bit.

“You don’t think you need a bodyguard,” he said flatly.

“No,” you said, Jensen walking in a circle, your feet taking you away from him until you’d swapped positions. He smiled darkly, almost laughing when he stopped. “You just put me between you and the only exit to this room. Not doing much in the convincing department, princess.”

“Are we going to start or-”

Jensen was already moving forward before you realized, your body ducking out of the way just before he tackled you. You went for the door, a hand catching your arm and  _throwing_  you to the ground. You gasped as the wind got knocked out of you, trying to roll when he straddled your torso but already too late. He had his long legs digging into yours, keeping your lower half firmly in place. You went for his face but he caught your wrist in his hand easily, pinning it down, capturing the other before he forced them together, both locked under his large hand. You squirmed but his free hand found your throat, giving it a gentle threatening squeeze.

“Looks like I won,” he said, smirking as he moved the hand on your throat to your face, patting your cheek a bit too harsh. 

“Idiot,” you said, seeing the look of confusion on his face before you whipped your head up, the hand around your wrists squeezing until you whimpered under the pain and backed up. His free hand came back to your face, cradling your chin as you panted up at him.

“Were you going to fucking  _bite me_?” he asked, eyes dark, angry and if you didn’t know better, a little turned on.

“Why? Is that a kink for you?” you asked, the fingers under your jaw tightening.

“You’re sloppy and unaware of your surroundings,” he said, releasing both his hands at once. “You will listen to what I say from now on, understand?”

“Yes,” you grumbled, Jensen sitting up and rolling off of you, letting you stand on your own.

“Yes what?” he barked, looking down at you when he was back at full height.

“ _Yes sir_ ,” you said, Jensen nodding. “You’re still a fucking asshole.”

“You’re still a spoiled princess. Glad we got that straightened out.”

 

“Alex,” you said, rattling your knuckles on his office door later that day. “I’d like a word about my bodyguard.”

“He’s in the room but feel free to go ahead anyways,” said Jensen, your head poking in to see him in the far corner, going through something with your new head of security, Padaleski you thought his name was.

“I don’t like him,” you said, Alex rolling his eyes behind his desk. “Ale…”

“You didn’t tell her she got another letter in the mail today, did you,” said Jensen, your stomach turning. “It’s on the coffee table if you’d like to read it.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” you said, snatching the sheet in a clear plastic bag up, staring at it stone faced.

_I miss your runs by yourself. You look so nice when you’re lost in your own little world. Cute blue shirt yesterday by the way._

“So…what was that about you being perfectly fine to go running around here by yourself?” asked Jensen without ever lifting his head.

“Fuck off,” you said, storming out of there, Alex following you out to the family room where you proceeded to vent at him for an hour.

“Okay, maybe the guy’s an ass but Y/N, you have been acting like a brat lately,” he said, your jaw falling open.

_“How exactly have-“_

“ _Oh come on_ ,” he said, tilting his head. “You give Jensen just as much shit back if not worse. It’s his job to watch you and you make that super hard when you take off on your own or don’t listen to him. Why do you think he gets pissed off with you all the time?”

“I don’t want him! Can you, one of the few people that  _knows_  about all the crap that went down when I was a kid, even take  _one little guess_  why I don’t want  _him_  near me?” you barked. Alex retreated back into his spot, eyes flickering behind you. “Let me guess…”

“Mr. Padalecki and I have completed security install if you would like to have a final review Mr. Calvert,” said Jensen, voice as stiff and hard as ever.

“Y/N, we good?” asked Alex, knowing perfectly well you had reasons for how you acted at times, reason he’d never quite understand.

“Perfect. Go ahead. I have to get ready for work anyways because everyone  _loves_  night shoots,” you said, grumbling as you stood up, bumping into Jensen. “Might want to bring a rain coat, pretty boy. It’s supposed to pour later.”

“The car will be ready in ten minutes, Ms. Y/L/N.”

 

Normally, you loved your writers. The stories they came up with, the time they took to go over all the nitty gritty of the plot that no one ever asked them about or even made it to the page. Your Thursday meeting phone call with them to go over scripts was normally one of your favorite parts of the week.

Now you were convinced Jensen had threatened them all overnight to write the worst episode they could think of for you.

It was a night shoot which meant your sleep schedule would be screwed up for days. Your wardrobe sucked, barely any clothing on apart from the flimsy tank and shorts you wore. It was unseasonably cold and pouring, all the crew in thick warm jackets with hoods while you froze to death.

Then there was Jensen where he normally was, standing near the camera, his eyes darting even more than usual at the dark wooded location. He’d worn the rain coat to your surprise. His suit pants were obnoxiously wet at this point but his hood was down, damping down his normally spiky hair and sticking it up in other places. His ears perked every once in awhile as he heard something but you figured that was the point of putting himself through that.

Or maybe he just hated himself.

“Cut,” yelled your director, your arms instantly wrapping around yourself. “Freezing enough yet, Y/L/N?”

“Let’s just f-finish it,” you said, catching Jensen staring behind you. You whipped your head around, Jensen seeming indifferent all of a sudden. You nodded at him, his head shaking as he twirled one of his fingers.

_False alarm._

The scene fighting out in a storm, bearing your heart out to your big bad after he’d betrayed your partner and was holding him until you did what he wanted was intense enough on it’s own. The normally playful mood on set was downright grisly this week and tonight wasn’t helping. But Jensen had set you on edge and you knew you’d never get through the next take the way you needed to. You screwed up your next line on purpose, the director blaming it on you pushing too far, ordering you into the heat tent for ten minutes before they’d try again to wrap it up.

“Thank you,” you said to one of the runners that threw a heavy coat over you, sticking a hot cup of coffee in your hands. Jensen stood off to the side when the runner left, your body in front of one of the heat fans to try and warm up. “What was it? In the woods?”

“Deer,” he said, inspecting the plastic tent flaps. “Surprised you understood.”

“I didn’t pay attention in your lecture. Doesn’t mean I didn’t do the homework,” you said.

“Didn’t read your contract. Didn’t figure you for the homework type,” he said with a scoff.

“Why do you even want this job?” you asked. “You hate me but you’re willing to take a bullet for me? I don’t get it.”

“You don’t have to get it,” he said, spinning to face you. “You pay me to protect your life. That’s it.”

“Yeah, okay but you gotta have  _some_  other reason. In the words of my brother, I’ve been a brat the past week. A brat when we met. I-“

“I told you Ms. Y/L/N, we are not talking about protection for protections sake. There is a viable threat against your life,” he said.

“My name is  _Y/N_. I get that this is a big deal and all but that doesn’t explain why  _you_  are still  _here_. I’m sure you know plenty of other assholes that can do this crap too,” you said.

“You are very much like a child, do you know that?” he asked.

“Takes one to know one,” you said, pouring your coffee on the ground. “Wouldn’t want to get poisoned, would I?”

“ _I_  made that cup.  _It was safe_ ,” he said.

“You couldn’t have told me that before?” you said, ignoring how his clenched jaw. “You said no drinks from anyone.”

“If I don’t say anything, it’s safe,” he growled.

“Whatever. I need to finish this scene,” you said, skirting past him, bumping into someone walking by. “Sorry.”

“I wasn’t done talking to you,” said Jensen, everyone in the vicinity clearing out.

“Sounded like we were done to me,” you said, tossing the jacket on the back of your chair, poking your big bad in the arm. “Want to go finish this Greggy?”

“Sure. You alright kid?” he asked, glancing back at a fuming Jensen. “He’s more murderous looking than usual.”

“Yeah. I just want to get tonight over with,” you said, Greggy doing that eyebrow raise you’d grown accustom to. “What?”

“Okay, you realize you need to be scared shitless of me, right? You’re  _way_  too pissed to shove it down,” he said. “I’ve been working with you for four years, trust me, I know.”

“Blame him,” you said, walking back out from under the cover of the tents to your marker. “Let’s do this already.”

It didn’t take you long to shove aside how fired up Jensen had gotten you, despite what Greggy said. Thinking about the brief moment of controlled panic you saw in Jensen’s eyes earlier brought you back to it easy enough.

You’d been doing stunts with Greggy for years now, the man nearly twenty five years older than yourself always making sure he didn’t actually hurt you. The entire second arc of last season had to change because he let his arm get broken so it wasn’t your head cracking on the pavement. If there was anyone you trusted doing stunts with, it was him.

The second his blade pressed into your shoulder and didn’t stop, you both froze, his eyes wide as he quickly pulled it away. There was a little blood on your shirt from where it’s cut through but it wasn’t a deep cut thanks to his fast reaction.

“Back up!  _Now,_ ” shouted Jensen, Greggy dropping the blade and holding up his hands, backing away from you quickly.

“It was an accident,” you said, bending down to grab the blade, poking the tip with your finger. “The rubber plastic got bent so it gets sharper. It retracts. All I was ever going to get was a scratch.”

“It does occasionally happen,” said the director. “They get bent during fights a lot. Y/N’s had this happen probably twice already this season.”

“Don’t care,” said Jensen, grabbing the knife out of your hand. “I give anyone doing a scene with her all props from now on. Clear?”

“Yes Mr. Ackles,” said the director, rolling his eyes behind Jensen’s back, making you laugh.

“What the hell is so funny?” spat Jensen, shoving the blade back in Greggy’s hands. 

“That guy needs to get laid,” said Greggy, Jensen muttering to himself before going stoic by the camera once more.

“That would require him actually getting a person in bed. Not sure he’s capable of that.”

 

You’d worked until nine in the morning, your brain shot after a long ass fourteen hour shoot. Jensen seemed content to leave your side the second the front door opened. You were more than happy to get away from him and his always watching eyes.

After a hot shower you went to bed, waking up around five that night, doing a few things until you decided Greggy had a point.

Maybe  _you_  were the one in need of getting laid. You knew exactly where to go for that too.

“I’m going out tonight,” you said to Jensen, poking your head in his room around ten, his body in a heavy sigh as he dropped his pajamas back in the drawer.

“Where are we going?” he asked, catching your smile.

“A club. Ellie’s dad owns it. I’m sure whatever security things you want to do he’s cool with,” you said. Jensen was quiet for a moment before he shook his head.

“No. You are staying in tonight. No arguing,” he said.

“Last I checked, I still could go wherever the fuck I wanted and I’m going out. It’s up to you if you want to stay here. I don’t care one way or the other,” you said, Jensen hissing as he grabbed your arm.

“You’re not a brat. You’re a bitch,” he said.

“Aw, you hurt my feelings,” you said, looking him up and down. “Not. I’m leaving in ten minutes. Be downstairs if you’re coming. Oh and Jens? It  _is_  a club. Leave your hitman suit at home.”

“I really should have listened to mom and been a teacher.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader ditches Jensen at the club and he’s not too happy with her…

You had to force a scowl when you saw Jensen downstairs. He was in tight jeans, a white tee and had a light tan sports coat on. He pressed his ear piece and mumbled something to Padalecki over the radio. Jared was his name. You quite liked your new head of security. He was much nicer than Jensen and his wife was a big fan of the show so you figured once things settled down, you’d invite his family over for a little get together with you and a few other people from work.

“Before we go,” said Jensen, holding a hand up when you went for the door. “Rules.”

“Already got enough from this dick, Mr. Ackles,” you said, brushing past. “Ever hear of him? I bet you guys would get along  _great_.”

“Don’t leave my sight tonight,” said Jensen, pulling the door shut after you, sighing again as he walked over to the drivers side.

 

You spotted Ellie three feet in the door of the club, Jensen nodding when another security person came over and they started talking shop.

“Is Ryan here?” you asked, Ellie scrunching up her face. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I thought you were done with that loser,” she said, putting her hands on her hips, Jensen’s lip twitching up for a brief second.

“Eh, so what. I need to work out some aggression,” you said, spotting the man in question at the other end of the bar. “Just a quickie, El. We both know we can’t stand each other.”

“Well if you’re going to go fuck someone you can’t stand, might I suggest the hottie about five feet that way,” she said, Jensen too busy speaking to security to notice her pointing.

“Please. He’s wound up so tight he’d probably come before he even got it out of his pants,” you said, batting your eyes at her. “Come on, let me use the private bathroom. You owe me for using my trailer.  _Twice._ ”

“Let me know when you regret this,” she said, nodding to one the bartenders who handed her a key, sliding it over to you. “Have fun.”

“Not looking for fun. Just sex,” you said, waiting only a beat to see Jensen fully occupied with the club’s security, your eyes wandering down to Ryan as you walked.

“Been awhile, Y/N. Thought you swore me off for good after last time,” he said, already moving with you towards the back of the club and down the private hall for staff only. 

“You want to screw or not?” you asked, Ryan holding up his hands. You found the small bathroom in the middle of the hall quickly, pulling Ryan inside and locking the door shut behind you.

“Oh come on, I had to be on bottom last time,” he said, letting you manhandle him until his back hit the wall.

“You like being on bottom,” you said, diving in for a kiss, Ryan’s hands all over you face like a sloppy teenager. The thought finally occurred to you that he was drunk and you were sober as ever. “Lemon drops? Really dude? You gotta learn to take a shot of whisky someday.”

“Who gives a shit? You know I only got floppy dick once,” he said. You groaned as you tried to forget that night, Ryan’s hands going straight for the zipper of your jeans. “I can still get you off if it happens again.”

“You’re really selling me on this, Ry,” you said, helping him with the button as someone pounded on the door. “Occupied!”

“Y/N! Open the damn door!” shouted Jensen.

“Oh, boyfriend? You know I always love a troublemaker,” said Ryan, giving you a smirk.

“Bodyguard. Ignore him,” you said, trying to work on Ryan’s belt when you heard the door behind you kick in.

 _“Get the fuck out,”_  said Jensen, grabbing Ryan by the collar, shoving him out into the hall.

“L-Later, Y/N,” stuttered Ryan, scrambling out of there as Jensen grabbed hold of your arm, dragging you out after him.

“Get your hands off of me,” you growled, trying to shake him away. He spun you around and shoved you against the wall, the air leaving your body. He leaned down and breathed hard, looking all over your face for something.

“Here I was going to give you a bit of leeway tonight. We’re going home,” he said, standing upright as he spoke into his earpiece, a hand on your arm again leading you towards the backdoor. You grumbled the whole way through the back alley and down towards the car.

A loud scream from a nearby alley made you both freeze. You leaned your head down, a man fighting with a woman over a purse it looked like, shoving her on the ground, Jensen looking down at you.

“Go help her,” you said, Jensen nodding once before he took off, his gun drawn and aimed down as he ran down the dark space. You knew he carried one but still, you’d never seen him have to pull it. Truth be told, it was more than a little hot.

You started to get impatient as Jensen got farther away and turned a corner, the woman from before running past you.

“He was getting your purse ya little…” you mumbled after. She was already gone as you spun around. You tapped your foot, glancing back down the alley where the car was waiting.

Only the light nearby was off now.

_#4) The car is always to be in a well lit location._

That was one of Jensen’s number one rules and he certainly didn’t break it when he parked there earlier.

So why was the damn light off all of a sudden?

Your phone buzzed and you gulped, the bright words in the dark space hurting your eyes.

_You look absolutely appetizing standing there all by yourself._

“Shit, shit, shit,” you said, spinning around, four different ways to go, Jensen no where in sight. 

_#9) Crowds are dangerous but pick a crowd over isolation._

You turned and went to sprint back towards the club, the light going off down that way as well before another cut out. Three of the four ways you could go were dark, no idea which one was bad. But standing there doing nothing was only giving him time to get closer.

_#17) Don’t freeze up. Make a decision if forced._

You went for the SUV even though it was pitch black, shouting at the top of your lungs for Jensen. You climbed in the back drivers side and locked it tight behind you, your head instantly whipping back to check the trunk was clear of anyone. When you saw nothing, you climbed into the front of the drivers side, shoving your keys in the ignition, frankly not giving a crap if the car blew up or not. You went to pull out of there when someone pounded on the passenger side door.

Jensen.

You unlocked the door and he slid in fast, barking “Go!” at you before he even had his door shut. You were breathing hard as you drove, nearly double the speed limit, Jensen putting a hand on the top of your head and shushing you.

“Sh, you’re okay. Relax,” he said softly, your body shaking as you tried to focus on him. “Y/N, you’re okay. I want you to pull over into that empty lot right there. Do it right now.”

You practically swerved in there, Jensen ripping out of the car and sliding over the hood, your body climbing into the passenger seat without his say so. He was already moving again before you had your feet on the floor mat. He didn’t say a word as he drove straight home, getting no argument from you when he said he wanted security posted inside the house that night.

You stumbled your way through a debrief with Jared and Jensen, barely catching the cut on his head from the mugger he’d tracked down. You thought about calling Alex but he’d be worried to death and he’d have plenty time to do that in the morning. You figured you’d let him have one last night of good sleep.

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said Jensen when you were standing in the middle of your room a little while later, a small bandage over his head, watching you rubbing your arm. “You’re safe here.”

“You called me Y/N. You’ve never done that before,” you said, Jensen cocking his head. 

“You were in shock,” he said quietly, his face showing a bit of softness for once. “I was trying…I apologize, Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Would you just…” you said with a sigh. “Just call me Y/N from now on. I know I’m a spoiled brat, princess, bitch, whatever. Y/N. Please.”

Jensen was silent, giving a slow nod as he left the room. You weren’t all that sure what to do now that you were finally on your own. You figured maybe a hot shower to clean yourself up would help calm you down.

It did actually help for a little while. Until you were crawling into bed alone, ducking your head under the covers like you were a five year old little girl again, pretending the world outside didn’t exist.

No, you weren’t that anymore. You threw the covers back and rolled out of bed, padding out of your room and down to the kitchen, tapping the counter with your fingers. You spun around and opened the fridge, finding nothing inside to your liking.

You shouted in Jensen’s face when you shut the door and he was right fucking  _there_ , the wince on his face probably one of the few signs you’d ever seen he was capable of being surprised.

“I forgot to mention earlier you are quite the screamer,” he said, your eyes glancing down to catch him in his pajamas. A plain black tee and black soft pants. You knew he was fit under those suits but this was some of the most skin you’d ever seen and seeing the muscles there made your heart calm down and speed up all at once.

“Sorry,” you said, brushing past him, not sure where you were going.

“It’s called dissociation,” he said, stopping you in your tracks. “You take a shower so you don’t have to process what happened. You come to the kitchen to make a meal so you don’t have to process. You go clean or run or whatever so you can ignore it. You’re trying to forget it happened so you won’t remember it did. It’s a difficult thing to force on yourself.”

“I know what dissociation is,” you said, turning your head up to him, seeing the look on his face. “I did take freshman psychology like everybody else.”

“You’ve been a working actress since seventeen according to your file. As soon as you graduated from school, you went full time,” he said.

“There’s online courses,” you said. “Figured I should get a degree in case this didn’t work out. But you already knew that.”

“Bachelor’s from Berkley. Only class you didn’t get an A in was performance arts,” said Jensen with a cock of his head. “Considering what you do for a living, that’s a bit ironic.”

“I never went. I was getting on the job training,” you said.

“Would you like me to call Mr. Calvert, er uh, Alex? You seem to be calming down the more you talk,” said Jensen, his body rock solid but finger fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“I’m calming down because I know I’m safe here,” you said, Jensen shaking his head.

“That’s not the truth,” he said, squinting his eyes. “I think-”

“Fine. You win. It’s because my  _bodyguard_  is two feet away and I know I’m safe here,” you said with a roll of your eyes, climbing up the steps and going to your room, Jensen hot on your tail. You expected him to do a check again or yell at you but he simply stood by the edge of your bed when you sat down. You tucked your knees into your chest, looking at his bare feet come into view. “I’m fine. Go away please.”

“Permission to speak out of term?” he asked.

“It’s never stopped you before,” you said, resting your head on your knees. Jensen took a seat beside you, cracking a tiny smile.

“You’re not a bitch,” he said. “You’re very…stubborn is all.”

“I pushed buttons I knew not to,” you said, glancing down at the carpet, something moving catching your eye. “Ew. I hate spiders.”

“Me too. You can have that one,” said Jensen, pulling his feet up on the bed with lightning speed.

“Wow. I think I’ve found your weakness, Jensen,” you said, hopping off of the bed and grabbing a tissue, tossing the thing down the drain. When you came back in your room he was cocking his head. “What? There another one scaredy cat?”

“You were scared just now but you didn’t hesitate,” he said. “That’s odd.”

“Well did you want to get rid of it? You already saved my ass once tonight. Figured you could use the break,” you said with a shrug.

“There was something missing in your file, wasn’t there,” he said, tilting his head, looking you up and down like he’d find the answer there. Good luck to him was all you could think.

“What gave it away? The gap in the first 10 years of my life?” you asked, plopping back down on the bed.

“Your brother informed me when we met you were adopted,” said Jensen.

“That’s not a secret,” you said, running your hands over your face. “Plenty of people get adopted.”

“He also lied when he said your parents died in a car crash,” said Jensen. “Pretty convincingly I might say. He’s good at pushing out bullshit, holding other things close to the chest from what I can tell. It was a little too perfect the way he told that story though. You might want to talk to him about that.”

“Why is that important for you to know what happened?” you asked, staring up at your ceiling. “And he did tell you the truth. My parents died in a car crash.”

“It might be helpful to finding out who your stalker is, it might not be. This person after you could be someone from your childhood. Keeping secrets from me is bound to get us all in trouble,” said Jensen.

“Trust me, it’s not. It’s a crazed fan that has a blurred concept of reality,” you said, turning your head to look up at him. He wasn’t buying it for one second. 

“Wow, you’ve convinced me,” said Jensen, earning an eye roll from you and a lazy smirk. “You really don’t want me to call your brother over.”

“Look at you. Must have been a former little detective with skills like that,” you teased.

“Went to school for General Education with a focus in Early Childhood Development. Did ROTC while I was there. Ended up in the Marine Corps. Special Ops. Almost took a Criminology class once but did Psychology instead. I could have been a real life kindergarten cop,” said Jensen.

Your jaw was on the floor, your head whipping every which way as you sat up.

“Okay, back the fuck up. You went to school to be a  _teacher? For little kids?”_ you asked, Jensen chuckling. “Dude, what the fuck  _happened_  to you?”

“I wanted to help people. I could help all the people in the Marines. Now…I help people who need a little protection,” he said, something off in his tone. Not quite a lie but definitely hiding something. He was like a completely different person tonight.

“ _But a teacher?_  I don’t know whether to be turned on or mortified,” you said, hoping to get him to open up.

“I was advised I probably shouldn’t teach middle or high school. I lacked a certain…” he trailed off, waving his hand. You laughed as you took him in. No way in hell could a young guy like that teach a group of high schoolers. They’d be too busy drooling all over him to do any actual learning.

“No, you were hot and you were going to be dealing with shit you didn’t need to be,” you said, something clicking in your brain. You glanced down, taking a deep breath. “Just like how I’m sure I’ve made your job a thousand times harder lately. Sorry.”

“Maybe 847 times but not a  _thousand_ ,” he said with a smirk, patting your leg. “Comes with the job territory.”

“I will try to be better. I honestly will. I don’t want to feel trapped like that again and if listening to you stops that, then I’ll do what you say,” you said. “I promise.”

“Maybe you didn’t like my rules but you did  _know_  them,” he said, standing up.  “I’m not here to punish you, Y/N. We both want the same thing. You to stay alive.”

“Yeah,” you said, sitting up on your knees, reaching up and ruffling his hair. His eyes were furious but it was more playful annoyance than actual hatred. “Aw, don’t you look  _adorable_  with messy hair.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said, waiting until you gave him a nod that it was okay to go.

“Wait,” you said, Jensen stopping by your door. “Thank you…for blabbering in here with me when I know your mind is scattered in a million different directions.”

“My job is to protect you, Y/N,” said Jensen with a tired smile. “But even I’m only human. Don’t hesitate to wake me if you need something.”

Like that he was gone, leaving your light on as you stared at the closed door.

But even I’m only human.

_“Well what the fuck does that mean, Ackles?”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jensen’s relationships takes a different path after the events in the alley…

Alex was a nervous wreck the next morning for about ten seconds. That was before he decide to shout at you for the next five minutes, telling you how you should have called him  _immediately._

“Mr. Calvert,” said Jensen, holding up a hand when your face started to scrunch up. “Y/N’s been through enough, wouldn’t you agree? I don’t think we should try to upset her any further. Her thick skin is a bit fragile at the moment if you understand what I mean.”

“I want this guy caught and  _now_ , Jensen,” gritted out Alex, stomping around to his desk, grabbing the stress ball you normally tossed around with him, practically ripping it in half. “We followed  _all_ your rules and he somehow  _knew_ where she was. He got you two separated, pinned her in…he could have-”

“I know.  _But he didn’t._  This is escalating and we need to be extra diligent about Y/N’s coming and goings, about all the people she interacts with,” said Jensen. “I take full responsibility for leaving Y/N’s side last night. It won’t happen again.”

“Guys, can you two fight later? I have to leave for work in twenty minutes. They added in a scene yesterday. It’ll be two hours tops,” you said, Jensen sighing. “Jens, I have to go. It’s my job.”

“You were going to tell me about this  _when_?” asked Jensen, crossing his arms, fighting off an eye roll.

Geez, and here you thought maybe you two were finally getting along.

“I found out this morning. Sometimes a Saturday shoot happens. I figured you’d be happy since it’ll be a small crew,” you said, glaring at him. “I’ll drive myself if you got plans, jerk.”

“ _Y/N, come on,_ ” groaned Alex. “Stop with the whiny shit, would you? You can’t go anywhere without Jensen and you know it. No more last minute shit either.”

“I have to get ready for work,” you said, heading out and upstairs to grab your bag. Jensen was by the front door when you returned, not saying a word while he silently fumed, following you outside and into the car.

It took only an hour or so to finish up the scene and Jensen made no attempts at conversation. As soon as you were home again, he went off to go work with Jared on something, one brief look at you making you shudder.

He really was going to kill you himself if you went anywhere without him.

“I’m going for a run,” you said as you bounded up the stairs, well out of his ear shot. You changed into your workout clothes, needing to go run off your anger. It wasn’t a warm day out, cloudy and threatening on the verge of rain but you didn’t give a shit if it poured. Jensen was under your skin and you had no idea why you couldn’t shove him out like everyone else. Out on your back patio, you stretched a few times, sitting on the small bench to adjust your laces. You sat upright, glancing around at the empty yard with green grass and pretty landscaping. There was a fire pit with seating to the side, a hot tub concealed by some tall private trees making you forget it was even there sometimes. There was plenty of space for a pool or a pergola or a bunch of other crap you didn’t really care for.

A part of you wanted to go jog past the fire pit, the hot tub, run past the grass and down into the wooded tree line until you hit the fence way, way back. It’d piss him the fuck off so bad and there was something about making his face red, that he couldn’t control you no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t own you and you damned sure wanted him to know it. Besides, you’d been assured time and time again your own property was perfectly safe thanks to the new fencing, cameras and the security team making rounds and watching all the time. You weren’t in danger at all.

But damn it, he was trying to protect you, save your life.

“Y/N,” you heard Jensen say a little too calmly a few minutes later when he found you sitting on the bench. You felt him lean down over you, growling in your ear. “Do you  _want_  to be the first client I’ve ever killed out of shear pissing me the fuck off?”

“I’m allowed in the backyard by myself,” you said calmly, one of your security team members looking poised and bored over near your fence.

“Why are you in your workout clothes?” asked Jensen, hand on your shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

“They’re comfortable,” you said. Jensen sighed, moving around to sit beside you, his large frame more than overtaking his fair share of the bench. “I didn’t go. That counts for something.”

“You know most clients get clingy after something like last night. You brush things off a little too easily in my opinion,” he said, resting his elbows on his knees, eyes darting all over the yard. He landed them on you, a pretty shade of green that made you notice all the freckles he had for the first time. Shit, he could be a freaking model or actor with a smolder like that.

“I’m stubborn,” you said, turning to face the other way, his hand falling on top of your head, a tiny shudder running through your body.

“You’re scared,” he said, moving his hand gently for a moment until you relaxed. “You can be tough but at a certain point, it starts to hurt you.”

“Someone’s trying to kill me. Wouldn’t you be terrified?” you asked. You knew you shouldn’t have looked up but did it anyways. His green eyes were as hard as ever but it was like he somehow knew, the faintest sliver of softness there. He slid his hand down to your shoulder, giving it a light pat.

No, his eyes weren’t hard because he hated you. He was being protective, always on edge and ready to go, just like he was supposed to.

“I have a meeting with Mr. Padalecki in a few minutes but after that, I would like to meet you in your home gym,” he said, voice formal again but something mischievous going on as well. “When I say like, Y/N, I mean it’s mandatory.”

“Why?” you asked.

“I would like to give you some pointers in the event we are separated again and you need to defend yourself. You have basic skills already. You simply need to fine tune them,” he said, standing up, fixing his suit jacket along the way. “If you’d kneed me any harder a few days ago, I’m not sure I’d be capable of having children anymore. We can use that to our advantage.”

“You really want children?” you asked. “You don’t seem the type.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me,” said Jensen, walking away with stiff shoulders, any playfulness gone now.

“If you said something more than don’t do this or that I actually might, Jensen.”

 

“Alright,” said Jensen in the gym, sporting loose shorts and a thin shirt that was distracting enough on it’s own but you could just  _see_ the muscles ripple under the fabric when he moved. He held a predatory look in his eye, walking to circle around you again but you backed up towards the door, eyes on his the whole time. “Ah, you  _do_  listen. Good. But that’s not the game were playing today. Come over here.”

“You’re not going to throw me on the ground again, are you?” you asked, Jensen shaking his head as you stood in the middle of the room, not that you trusted it. He walked around you a few times, letting you get nervous before coming to a stop behind you. He didn’t say anything which more than creeped you out. But he was playing some kind of game he said so you figured don’t do the obvious thing and go forward and away.

“What the-” he said when you ducked down, swiping your leg out and catching his ankle. You spun around fast, Jensen wobbling for a second before he landed on his ass. He sat up with a scowl, grabbing your ankle with his hand, shifting it to the side, making you stand on one wobbly leg. He stood up, bringing your leg up as he went until you were hopping around to try not to fall flat on your face. “Different than I was going for but…how would you try to get out of this?”

“I don’t know,” you said, reaching your hands forward to tug on his, his free hand quickly wrapping around your wrists.

“Wrong,” he said when you squirmed. He released them and tossed them back at your chest. “Try again.”

“I don’t know. You need to teach me. That’s why you’re making me do this anyways,” you said. Jensen hoisted your leg up another inch, the stretch starting to flicker on the edge of painful. “It hurts, Jensen.”

“A minor muscle strain is nothing compared to what happens if this guy gets a ahold of you. You’re smart. Just  _think_ ,” he said, holding your leg in place as you took a deep breath.

He had your leg pulled up pretty good and trying to rip him off was obviously out of the question. If you tried to punch him, he’d block that easily and catch your wrists again. A kick would have hurt him but you couldn’t do that with just one leg.

_#14) Don’t get caught off guard_

Jensen was patiently waiting, your eyes going over his muscles in detail. Broad shoulders, huge arms, thick thighs, fast feet. Jensen was very,  _very_  strong. You were positive he could bench your bodyweight and then some.

But that much weight hitting him when he wasn’t expecting it would probably throw him off.

You glanced up at him with a smirk, Jensen nodding his head like he was expecting you to do something now. You bent the knee you were standing on, feeling the stretch even worse as Jensen cocked his head.

You popped up fast, grabbing his free hand with yours and pushed down hard, the leg supporting you going down as you kicked your foot out forward. Jensen grunted the second your foot made impact with his groin. He let you go as you pushed off of him with your foot, hitting the floor and rolling backwards fast, his face in a wince when you popped up.

“ _Good God woman_ ,” he said, shoving his hand down his shorts, eyes squeezed shut. “You’re lucky I’m wearing a cup.”

“That’s what I was supposed to do right? Use my body weight,” you said.

“Well  _yeah_  but we got a new rule. No more nut shots unless you want to incapacitate me,” he said, standing up right, taking a few hard breaths as he gathered himself. You cocked an eyebrow, smiling as he frowned.

“I’m half your size. Too tough for ya?” you teased.

“Never. At least you know to hit ‘em where it hurts,” he said, stretching out his arms.

“What are we doing, Jensen? I thought you were going to teach me,” you said. “This isn’t-”

He had taken five steps towards you before you realized, his forearm up against your throat, shoving you back against the wall.

“Try this one,” he said. You rolled your eyes, his hand clamping down over your mouth, your own instantly reaching up to tug on his arm. “Relax. Think.”

You glared at him, mumbling under his hand. He shifted his arm away quickly, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head. You huffed against his hand, Jensen doing nothing more than looking slightly annoyed. You arched your back, earning a stronger hold on your hands, helplessly held in place by him.

You didn’t like this game anymore. Why couldn’t he just teach you like a normal person? You stomped your foot, your heart rate soaring, chest aching, a pang of fear rushing through you.

It was just a game. Jensen’s stupid ass self-defense game. Just a game.

Just a game.

You strained harder, repeating that mantra over and over to yourself, wincing as you thought back.

_“I don’t like this game,” you said, glancing up nervously. He smiled at you and you knew it was supposed to make you feel safe but you were scared and you knew that only made it worse._

_“It’s just a game, Y/N.”_

Jensen’s hands were off you now, your body panting hard against the wall as he looked you over, seeing the shake you only just now felt.

“W-We’re done,” you said, walking past him. You didn’t see him the rest of the day.

Maybe you’d get lucky and you could avoid him for the rest of eternity.

 

“Y/N!” you heard Jensen shouting at you in the middle of the night, throwing your bedroom door open. His gun was out, hair disheleved as he wore only a pair of black boxers, checking every dark shadow in your room.

You were upright in bed, soaked in sweat, your voice scratchy as Jensen ran around the room. You might have even taken a second to enjoy all that skin on display if you weren’t shaking like a leaf.

“You were screaming your head off,” said Jensen, lowering his weapon to his side, taking you in as you caught your breath. “It was a nightmare.”

“Yeah. I’m fine,” you croaked out, laying back down, throwing your covers over your head until you whimpered, tossing them back.

“You got a weird ass definition of fine,” said Jensen, moving to close your bedroom door, turning on the light. You curled yourself into a ball, hiding your face in your knees, feeling a bit better like that. His gun sounded loud and heavy when he set it on your unused right nightstand.

You felt him inhale sharply before his hand gently, so soft you barely felt it, ran over the top of your head. You sighed, leaning into it, Jensen’s weight suddenly making the bed dip.

“I want you to take this threat seriously, Y/N. But it’s not my intention to cause you any unnecessary fear. I’m sorry for frightening you earlier,” he said. “You’re on edge after last night and I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“I panicked. It’s not your fault,” you said, blinking open your eyes. Jensen gave you a flash of a smile, moving his hand down your arm.

“You don’t want to be alone tonight,” he said, shoving the bodyguard image to the back burner for a minute, something kind appearing that looked good on him.

“I’m fine,” you said, his hand rubbing up and down your back, easing away the tension.

“I need to buy you a dictionary,” he said, his voice lighter than you’d ever heard it.

“A…what?” you asked, lifting your head up.

“Big book full of words. Tells you what the words mean,” he said, the corners of his mouth tugging up.

“Smartass,” you mumbled, resting your head down on the pillow.

“I think you’re warming up to me,” he said. He stood up, leaning over and pulling your covers up. “You gonna freak out this time if I lay these over you?”

“No,” you said quietly. He nodded, resting the covers over your shoulders, tucking it in slightly. You went to shrug away, tell him to stop coddling you when you caught his face.

“You are the strangest client I’ve ever had,” he said, tucking the cover in tighter, moving a strand of hair from your face. “You can’t decide if you want to kick my ass or hide behind it.”

“How is that strange,” you said, Jensen cracking a genuine smile.

“I said it last night. You aren’t a brat. You’re kind of like me in a way. You’re very protective. Of yourself is all,” he said.

“You’ve lost me,” you said, Jensen sitting back on the bed, the heat from his back making you curl into him.

“Emotionally you protect yourself. You have some major trust issues from what I’ve gathered,” he said.

“A guy takes one college psych class and suddenly he’s a therapist,” you said, closing your eyes, burying your face in the pillow.

“With a focus in early childhood education,” he said, your eye popping open, Jensen still smiling.

“And?” you asked, catching his shoulders roll back.

“And there are certain building blocks that lay a foundation for a person’s development when they’re a child. Some of yours have cracks,” he said. “Nothing wrong with that. Everyone has cracks. Yours are simply on that foundation level.”

“I think I liked you better when you just barked orders at me all day,” you groaned.

“I think you deflect a lot,” he said.

“Okay, Dr. Ackles,” you said, sitting upright, taking a deep breath. “I think I’m annoyed enough now that I can go back to sleep all on my own.”

“You’ve literally just proved what I said about the whole deflecting thing,” he said. “And I don’t think so. It’s much easier if I just stay in here if you have another nightmare so I don’t have to wonder if you’re being kidnapped and murdered.”

“Don’t get all sweet on me, Ackles. I’m supposed to hate you after all,” you said. He hummed, moving to sit down in your oversized chair in the corner, tossing the blanket on the back of it over himself.

You lay back down, falling asleep quickly after being restless the night before. You hated to admit it but you felt a whole lot better with him there.

 

“Y/N,” you heard Jensen say a short while later, your eyes flashing open, skin hot and slick again. “You’re okay. It’s just a bad dream again.”

The clock said it was still before 3 am, Jensen moving you to sit upright. You knew your face was scrunched up, whining when he pulled his hands from you. He walked away and grabbed his blanket, standing in front of you with crossed arms.

“Cross your arms for me,” he said. You were too tired and worked up to argue, pressing them over your chest. He tossed the blanket over your shoulders, adjusting it to one side before he pulled part of it over your stomach.

“Uh, what are you doing?” you asked, curiosity getting the better of you. He didn’t say a word as his hands moved around with the thick blanket, wrapping you up before he tugged on something and it pressed up against you.  _Hard._  “Jens, I don’t like this.”

“Give it…” he said, pulling on a corner again, tucking it in with a smile. “A minute. Trust me.”

“You…” you said, glancing down at yourself, taking a deep breath, not feeling trapped so much as…protected.

“Yup. I swaddled you. It’s why they give people shock blankets. And if you say you’re fine one more time, I’ll tell you that my special ops commander was the one that taught us this little trick for when one of us decided to freak the fuck out after a mission. If it’s tough enough for the Marines, it’s tough enough for a little Hollywood actress. Even one like you,” he said, patting the top of your head. He lay you on your back, sitting down on the bed and pulling your legs over his lap, resting his arms over top of them.

“You learned this in the Marines?” you asked with closed eyes, your heart rate slowing down.

“I learned how to swaddled from having a kid sister. The calming part came in the Marines,” he said putting a hand on your head. “How’s it working so far?”

“I normally hate…this,” you said, popping open an eye, glancing down at yourself. “Not being able to move.”

“Ah. So you like to top,” said Jensen, so far out of left field you completely forgot you were scared.

 _“Fucking Christ, Jens,”_  you said with a laugh. “I meant feeling  _trapped_. I’m not that kind of girl.”

“So you like to bottom?” he asked.

“What is it like in that head of yours?” you said giggling. “Why? You looking for a hookup?”

“No. But two tops would certainly be interesting to work out,” he said with a chuckle.

“You’re  _so_  not a top. A guy in love with order and rules? Definitely a bottom boy,” you said.

“Maybe that just means I serve out better punishments for breaking those rules,” he said with a smirk.

“I’ve seen you try to dish out a scolding. Not that effective, Jensen,” You said, shaking your head.

“Oh, there’s a difference.  _Trust me,_ ” he said with another laugh.

“But seriously though, you like to bottom a little bit,” you said, smirking up at him.

“Of course. Variety is the spice of life,” he said. “If you’re dishing it out, you got to be able to take it every once in a while.”

“With cheesy lines like that, I’m surprised you ever got laid,” you said. “Even with a face like that.”

“Normally after I tell them I was special ops they can’t wait to get me back to their rooms, live out whatever fantasy they have,” he said.

“That’s funny,” you said. “I’d guess you’ve had zero hookups ever. No need to impress me, Mr. Hopeless Romantic.”

“Funny. I’d say the same thing about you. You and that Ryan guy used to date,” he said. You were about to cut him off but he already knew about every old boyfriend from your file. “Alex said you were pretty upset about it about six months back.”

“I knew he was a loser when we got together. I didn’t really care that much when he hooked up with someone else,” you said.

“And yet…” said Jensen.

“He sorta…I don’t know. I liked having someone else in the house was all,” you said. “I don’t really know.”

“Nothing wrong with being upset after a breakup,” said Jensen. His hand rubbed up and down your leg slowly, lulling you until you started to close your eyes again. With one flick of his wrist, the blanket loosened around you, Jensen pulling your covers up once again.

“Where are you going?” you asked, Jensen walking back to the chair. He tilted his head, your eyes noticing his bed head for the first time, sticking out at odd, fluffy angles.

“Uh, to sleep?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Well…the blankets are in the hall-”

“Closet on the right hand side. I know every inch of this place,” he said. “But thanks.”

“Goodnight,” you said, earning a soft nod as he settled back in his chair.

 

When you woke up in the morning, Jensen was gone, early rays of light peeking in the room. You stretched out wide, rolling over to see only about a gajillion messages waiting for you. You scrolled through them. Someone’s friend’s sister wanted to get into an agency, would you put in a word for them. Ellie apparently found the cutest British guy on the planet last night and was going on a second date with him for lunch. Alex was telling you about a role he knew he didn’t want and to stop fucking with his Netflix account or else he was changing the password. There was only one from a number you didn’t recognize.

_I hope you like your present. Special delivery. 10 am._

“Unh, unh. I’ve had it up to here with your psycho bullshit,” you said, grabbing your phone and storming out of the room. “Jensen!”

You heard his feet patter on the ground, turning the staircase as you were headed down, another message going off, this one from Ellie.

_Oh my God. Sent that from Bently’s phone. Sorry! Guess you know what we got up to last night. Call me later if hot and bothered won’t let you out for a playdate. You know they don’t snip them down there? That was an experience._

“Y/N, what?” barked Jensen, right in your face.

“S-Sorry,” you said. “I thought I got a text but…” you said, Jensen snatching your phone out of your hands.

“Ellie informed Mr. Calvert who informed me and the staff that she had a surprise for you to quote, ‘cheer your grumpy ass the fuck up,’” said Jensen, handing you back the phone.

“Aw, I love that girl,” you said. Jensen sighed. “What?”

“We had to  _dispose_  of the package after deeming it had been tampered with,” said Jensen, looking away.

“Tampered how?” you asked.

“Do you have any special affinity for rabbits?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“One of my nicknames on the show is Babs. You know, like Babs Bunny,” you said. Jensen nodded.

“Alex said as much. Well…I guess you know what was in the box then,” he said.

“Asshole,” you said, clenching your fists tight.

“What’d I do?” asked Jensen.

“I meant this psycho is an asshole. Why would he hurt a bunny?” you asked. “It’s cruel.”

“I just know we really don’t want you end up on the other end of this guy’s blade,” said Jensen, heading back down the hall.

“Was it-”

“I will not discuss this with you further,” said Jensen, turning his head over his shoulder. “Understand?”

“Yes sir,” you said, faking a salute.

“You don’t have a rank. You don’t salute me,” he said, face blank.

“Seriously?” you asked.

“No you idiot. If you’re going to sass, don’t half ass it,” he said, smirking as he walked down towards Alex’s office.

“Well glad to see that you didn’t shove something up your ass like normal today!” you shouted after him.

“Day’s still young, Y/N. I’m sure I’ll piss you off by dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident leaves the reader and Jensen to finally act on their feelings…

Jensen was five minutes into his Dallas Cowboys game that Sunday afternoon when you walked down the hall to his room. It was his one little break of the week where you were Jared’s total responsibility and not to go anywhere apart from the house.

“Uh, hi,” you said, knocking on the door to his room. He was laying on his bed in a pair of dark jeans and gray short sleeve tee, out of his dark suit he’d had on earlier in the day. He grabbed the remote and paused the TV, instantly getting to his feet and walking over. “Sorry, I know this is your break time and everything.”

“Doesn’t matter. What’s wrong?” he asked, glancing over to his dresser, his gun in it’s holster sitting on top.

“You’re gonna get pissed at me,” you said, Jensen squinting until you only saw dark pupils.

“Out with it,” he said.

“So…I sort of have to film some night scenes this week,” you said. He shrugged, shaking his head.

“Not my favorite but we’ll manage,” he said. “We’ll post extra security.”

“It’s in the woods again,” you said.

“Okay…” he said. “I’m waiting for the shoe to drop.”

“I…they had to flip a script around and a bunch of stuff you don’t care about and I sort of need to get  _kidnapped_  in the scene but it’s fake so it’s fine and wow those Cowboys huh? Gonna make the playoffs this year you think?” you said, scratching your head.

“Y/N,” said Jensen with a smile. “Hell fucking no.”

“It’ll be with a stunt guy and I’m just going in a car and-”

“And I can’t protect you if you’re doing something like that,” he said. “No.”

“It’s a little zip tie and it’s on me for  _two seconds_. They cut it off as soon as the scene is done and-”

“The person that kidnaps you, are they wearing a mask?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s just one of big bad’s nameless guys so probably,” you said. “What are you thinking?”

“You need to do this scene. I need to stay near you at all times. The only solution I can think of is I need to be the one to kidnap you,” he said. “If they’re wearing a mask, I can’t be positive that the person can be allowed near you.”

“Really? You want to do the scene?” you asked. “It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“I’ll be fine. I got to talk to Alex about how to set this up.”

 

Two days later, Jensen sort of pissed you off with how easily he understand framing and hitting your marks. By the third take, you might have even thought he was enjoying playing pretend and tossing you around.

“If the bodyguard thing doesn’t work out, you could be a stunt guy,” you said, Jensen chuckling.

“If the bodyguard thing doesn’t work out, it’s probably because someone killed me,” he said.

“That’s fucking morbid,” you said, Jensen shrugging.

“You sort of pay me to take a bullet for you. Just sayin’,” he said, going back to his mark, the two of you running through the scene again.

It was a simple enough stunt. You were supposed to get grabbed when you didn’t realize it, tied up, shoved in the back of the trunk and then have it slam shut. Originally the car was supposed to drive away but Jensen refused. You could cut around it in post though so no one said a word about it. Jensen was opening the trunk to help you out again after your fifth take when you felt the car shift. You cocked your head as he reached inside, the car suddenly pulling away.

You thought who could have gotten into the driver’s seat with Jensen being so careful, checking it constantly to make sure no one was sneaking up on you. But it wasn’t like the car was being driven…more like the parking brake wasn’t on and you were heading down the incline. Before you knew it, you were well down the embankment out of view of everyone, Jensen shouting at you.

“Oh, this is gonna hurt,” you said, getting up to your knees and jumping out, hitting the ground hard on your side, arms still pinned behind you. You rolled for a short while, thankfully the ground leveling out. A pair of hands tugged you up to sit, patting you on the head before moving away. “Thanks Jens.”

You heard the feet shuffle around and go quiet, your brain suddenly realizing that Jensen was shouting at the top of his lungs at you, running down the incline, nearly plowing into you.

Somebody else had been right fucking there.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Y/N! I must have hit it out of park when I checked last time and…Y/N,” said Jensen when he got to you, your eyes wide, looking back behind you into the dark woods. “Y/N. Talk.”

“Someone helped me up and I thought it was you,” you said, barely above a whisper. Jensen had both hands out at once. One held a knife that slid through the zip tie, the other his gun that he aimed out. He shoved the knife away and shoved you behind his back all in one motion, pressing the palm of his hand against the flat of your back, flushed tight against him. “Jens-”

“We need to move,” he said, backing up with you. If your hands had been fisted in his jacket any tighter, it would have been ripped to shreds. He was quick, never letting his eyes or gun fall away from the direction you pointed out. Not until you were back near set with lights again did he lower his weapon and shout out to the nearest security guard. “Call the cops. Now.”

You were too shook up to argue with the show runner, director and studio exec that came down to set. The show was on hiatus until further notice. They’d show reruns if they had to they said. You also knew just how much money you brought in for them and if you were dead, they could say bye bye to the network’s top cash train.

Home was the one safe place you had left.

 

“Y/N,” said Alex, answering the front door in his pajamas, Jensen calling him on the way back. Alex gave you a big hug, Jared nodding from where he was stationed nearby.

“I’m fine, Alex. I just really would like to go to sleep,” you said, nodding your head.

“Come on,” he said, throwing his arm over your shoulders, walking with you towards the stairs.

“Thanks for hiring him,” you said, nodding back at Jensen. “I…fuck, the guy touched me, Ale.”

“Alright. Alright. Come on. It’s a bad night. We’ll fix you up. We always do,” he said, moving the two of you upstairs. Jensen cocked an eyebrow at Jared.

“You know what that’s about?” asked Jensen. Jared scrunched up his face, cocking his head.

“Comforting your messed up little sister?” asked Jared.

“No you giant dumbass,” he said.

“No need to be nasty, short shit head,” said Jared with a grin.

“I was a Marine you know,” said Jensen.

“I could still kick your ass, shortie,” he said, crossing his arms, letting his larger frame be on full display.

“That is why I like you Padalecki,” said Jensen.

“You like me because I’m the nice version of you,” said Jared.

“Pft, I’m nice,” said Jensen, crossing his arms back.

“And I’m the Queen of fucking England,” said Jared. “You’re a dick. Apparently with a nought-y soft center but I knew there couldn’t be just ice in those veins of yours.”

“I’m soft? Have you met me?” asked Jensen, Jared shrugging.

“Do you hang out in all your clients rooms at night?” asked Jared.

“I am not…we are not…I am  _watching_  her like I’m supposed to,” said Jensen.

“Surprised you two haven’t banged yet. I see the way you look at her. You really can’t stand the fact that you’re attracted to her, can you?” asked Jared.

“No, I’m not. She’s fucked up deep down,” said Jensen, Jared wincing and waving his hand too late.

“Well fuck you too, Ackles,” you said, stomping over to the couch to grab your blanket where you’d left it.

“Y/N, I didn’t…” said Jensen, sighing as you went back upstairs, slamming your door shut. “Jared, you couldn’t have given me any warning,  _like at all?_ ”

“I was hoping you’d admit it finally. My bad,” said Jared.

“ _I did admit it._  The fact I’m attracted doesn’t bother me. The fact that she has certain trust issues does not bother me. The fact that I can’t effectively do my job  _if_  I’m attracted to her bothers me,” said Jensen.

“Then quit and ask her on a date,” said Jared.

“I’m much more useful as the asshole bodyguard than something else,” said Jensen.

“So you don’t think she’s fucked up?” asked Jared.

“I think something  _fucked_  her up and she handles it pretty well, probably extraordinarily well on a normal day. But dealing with some dangerous stalker doesn’t help that,” said Jensen. Jared hummed before he smiled.

“You like her, don’t you, Jensen,” said Jared, Jensen growling, taking a step closer.  _“You think she’s cute.”_

“Of course she’s cute. She’s fucking  _hot_. You got eyes in that head of yours because it’s pretty damn obvious,” said Jensen.

“Remember that thing I said about the banging…” said Jared with a smirk. “Should probably get on that.”

“She is my client and I will remain professional as long as she remains as such,” said Jensen.

“And the non-robot answer?” asked Jared, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re killing me dude,” said Jensen, rolling his eyes. “She doesn’t need sex.”

“You want to give her what she needs though,” said Jared.

“Is this a fucking middle school sleepover? Yeah,  _I like her_  and I  _can’t_  and  _won’t_  do jack shit about it. I barely have her trust and in order to keep her safe so I don’t fuck up like I did tonight, I need to keep what little I do have with her. What’s with the third degree?” asked Jensen.

“Oh, we have an eavesdropper. I think she was going to tear you out a new one but now she just looks embarrassed, running back up to her room and…goodnight Y/N!” shouted Jared.

“As soon as this job is over, I will kill you Padalecki,” said Jensen, squinting into Jared’s face.

“Aw, I’d love to see you try you big pushover,” said Jared, ruffling Jensen’s hair as he went back to his station. “You didn’t fuck up. No way you could have covered that many angles yourself. The woods was too big to even attempt to protect.”

“Why are you saying this?” asked Jensen, taking one step up the stairs.

“Because you’ll let it eat you up that you didn’t have control over the uncontrollable,” said Jared. “G’Night, jerk. Wake me up if she decides to kick your ass after all. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Night, bitch,” said Jensen, walking over and playfully shoving Jared back towards the front of the house, earning a small smile in return.

Jensen was barely changed into pajamas before a quiet knock came at his door.

“Y/N, can I help you with something?” said Jensen, one hand on the door as he pulled it open.

“Listen, I’m-“

“Don’t apologize. I was rude,” he said, giving you a smile. “I deserve it.”

“I’m still sorry,” you said, pulling your hand from behind your back, shoving the thick binder out in front of you. “Here.”

“That can wait,” he said, taking it but placing it on his dresser nearby.

“It’s-“

“I know what it is. At the moment, I don’t particularly care what it says,” he said. “I don’t particularly care at all to be honest.”

“Maybe there’s something in there that I’m missing and-“

“Tomorrow,” he said. “Go be with your brother Y/N.”

“I don’t want to be with my brother,” you said. Jensen raised an eyebrow, opening his door a sliver more. You walked inside, Jensen quietly shutting the door behind you. “I love him to death but he doesn’t  _understand_. He’s never going to. But you…”

“Understand,” he said. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

You watched him leave and head down the hall towards your room where you’d left a pissed off Alex. Jensen returned a minute later, the front door opening and closing.

“You didn’t have to kick him out,” you said, catching the taillights out the front window.

“I assured your brother you are well looked after here and that his girlfriend would probably enjoy it if he returned home,” said Jensen.

“How do you know he has a girlfriend?” you asked.

“I got full work ups on your family. Nine times out of ten you know your stalker in some sort of way,” he said. “You appear to have a very upstanding family by the way. Not too many dirty secrets.”

“Dad nearly beat a guy up when some dude was hitting on our mom. At a restaurant. With us there,” you said, smiling at the memory.

“I said upstanding, not uptight,” said Jensen. “I should really get on that dictionary for you, huh?”

“You’re such an ass,” you said, rolling your eyes, your lips curling up just so.

“I told him to go because he was upsetting you by being here. You can’t process what happened this evening if you have to pretend to act a certain way,” said Jensen.

“How do you know I was pretending,” you said.

“You pretend for a living. Surprisingly shitty at hiding it,” he said.

“You don’t talk to me like other people do you know,” you said.

“The population would take a significant hit if everyone talked to you the way I do,” he said. You sat down on top of his bed with a small giggle, running your hand over the cold covers.

“You don’t  _want_  anything from me. Except to listen to you but ya know, that ship has sailed,” you said, Jensen sitting beside you. “You aren’t afraid to speak your mind.”

“You’re half my size. Why the fuck would I be scared of your whimpy ass?” he said with a smile.

“I’ll kick you in the nuts again,” you warned.

“Okay, I have  _one_  thing to fear from you but I’m not here to say yes mam. I’ll say okay, thats great and all but stop being a dumbass and let me save your life,” he said.

“Such a way with words. I bet you’re a real charmer,” you said as he took a seat beside you.

For the first time ever, you felt the strength in him fall away, Jensen taking great interest in the curtains. His face was hard but there was a light flush under the freckled cheeks.

“You know every boyfriend I ever had told me I was fucked up,” you said. “Why couldn’t I be like other girls. You really almost earned a black eye earlier.”

“I apologize for-“

“Jensen. I heard what you said after I left too,” you said. “I shouldn’t have listened in like that.”

“I imagine eavesdropping became a required skill for part of your life,” said Jensen. “It’s ingrained in you at this point.”

“Now who’s deflecting,” you said.

“I apologize for being unprofessional,” he said, turning to face you.

“I’d rather you didn’t. Liking someone is not a crime, Jens,” you said.

“It’s inappropriate,” he said, eyes looking into yours like maintaining professionalism was the last thing on his mind.

“For fucks sake, Jensen. Drop the shit and just-“

It felt like getting hit by a train with the way he pounced, cupping your cheek and planting one on you. Short stubble, warm breath, and  _those fuckin’ lips_. God those lips were softer, more supple, more  _everything_  than you ever imagined.

“You are the worst client I’ve ever had,” he breathed out, resting his forehead on yours. “You are compromising the shit out of me and I can’t fucking stand it.”

“How’d I manage to do that,” you said, resting a hand against his chest.

“You walking around in your little shorts the second I saw you. Then you had to go and be a thoughtful fucking person under all the stubbornness and who the fuck are you to get me to break every God damn rule there is about not getting attached and-“

“Ryan must have pissed you off the other night then,” you said, flashing him a smile.

“Enraged more like it,” said Jensen, pressing his hand against your cheek harder.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” you said.

“Wasn’t the right time. Still not the right time,” he said. “Inappropriate. Risky. You could land anyone you want with a bat of an eye. A million reasons really.”

“Does that mean you want me to leave,” you asked, Jensen resting a hand on the back of your neck.

“Fuck no,” he said, pulling you in, kissing you rougher, no easy touch in it. His lips moved against yours with a bruising force, your mouth opening a sliver, Jensen taking the opportunity to slide on in and map out the warm cavern of your mouth.

You were climbing into his lap before you knew it, his hands resting on your hips, sliding up and down your sides. He hooked his thumbs under your shirt, pushing the material up slowly while he nipped at your jaw. You moved your arms overhead, helping him remove it as you broke apart.

“Damn you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled as he ripped off his shirt, tossing it aside before he was wrapping his arms around your back. “So fuckin’ hot.”

“Speak for yourself,” you said, your hands wandering over the expanse of muscle under your fingertips, shuddering when Jensen dipped a finger down your spine.

“Sensitive. I wonder how sensitive we can get you,” he said, brushing his lips over your ear. For the fact that you half naked, you were amazed with his focus on going back to your face, letting a hand find it’s way to your hair, the other on your cheek. You moved your hands to his chest, running your nails gently down over the skin, Jensen shivering under the touch.

“Was wondering the same thing, Jens,” you mumbled, going for his neck, finding yourself on your back staring up a second later.

“You were going to do this. Bad girl,” he said, placing a kiss to your neck, sucking against the soft skin, your tiny whimper only urging him on. You felt heat rush over your face and through your veins, shivering downwards until your hips were squirming, Jensen planting a hand over your lower stomach and pressing hard, holding you in place.

 _“Fuck,”_  you groaned when one of those long fingers started to play with the hem of your shorts, snapping the band of your underwear against your skin. “Don’t fuckin’ tease.”

 _“Make me,”_  he breathed out with a smile, winking as he left your neck, a dangerous smirk on his swollen lips. You could feel the corners of his mouth tugged up as he let his lips ghost over your collarbone, nipping and sucking softly as he went, carefully marking you up. He pressed a soft kiss to a bruise on your shoulder you’d gotten after jumping from the trunk, murmuring something to himself as he did.

The thought to ask him what it was disappeared the second his tongue swiped over your nipple, his mouth latching on, swirling around the peak until it was firm. He blew over the spot, a hit of sharp cool followed by his hot mouth earning him a hand tugging in his hair. You tried to move him down towards the throbbing between your legs but he only smiled, giving your other breast the same, slow buildup until you were panting.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered, your hips raising up not fast enough, his hands ripping the fabric away and down your legs, long fingers grazing over your skin. “You like following orders now, don’t you, honey?”

“Fuck me,” you said, Jensen smirking as he sat up and rolled off the bed. You perched up on your elbows, getting the perfect view of him as he dropped his pants and boxers. “You have got the hottest ass I have ever seen.”

“Flattery gets you nothing, Y/N,” said Jensen, looking back over his shoulder, walking into his bathroom and back a second later, a pout on his face.

“I’m on something,” you said as you glanced down and took in his length and boy was he  _lengthy_. “You wanted to go in bare anyways, big boy.”

“Could you be any sexier?” he said, walking back over, climbing over top of you.

“Probably,” you teased, reaching your hand between your bodies to give him a few strokes, finding him as hard as rock already. “Am I turning you on, big bad bodyguard?”

“An attitude like that is likely to get you in trouble, Y/N,” said Jensen, shifting his knees to sit between your legs, lining up with your entrance. “You want it?”

“Yes,” you said, Jensen smirking.

“Yes what?” he asked, hands on your hips holding your still.

“Yes  _sir,_ ” you said. Jensen hummed and leaned down to kiss you, sliding his cock inside your wet heat an inch at a time, feeling every clench of your walls around him. About halfway on his cock he paused, pushing home until his hips clashed against yours, your moan drowned out by his grunt.

 _“Shit, Y/N. Tight little pussy,”_  he groaned, pulling out halfway, thrusting in deep. “God, such a good little pussy squeezing my cock.”

He settled into a fast and hard rythmn, snapping his hips with every thrust, growling when you dug your fingers into the meat of his back. You tried to hold it off but you came quickly. Jensen only went harder and reached his hand between the two of you, rubbing over your clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you shouted, feeling yourself head towards a second orgasm as heat flooded you, Jensen biting down on your shoulder, burying his face in the crook of your neck as he came. Jensen didn’t let up and had you gripping him like a vice, clamping down on his cock as you came again, Jensen half-moaning, half-whimpering at the feeling.

He pulled out slowly, falling down to his side, breathing hot against your neck. You panted and turned your head to face him, Jensen already halfway to a kiss. He was much gentler now, soft and relaxed. You wondered how many people ever saw him with his guard down like this.

“What’d you say earlier?” you asked. Jensen laughed, tucking you up against his chest, your body feeling so incredibly small and safe beside him.

“Fuck? Or was it some sort of ‘unh’ sound?” he teased.

“When you kissed my shoulder. You were different for a second there,” you said, risking a glance up, worried green eyes staring back.

“I’m sorry,” he said, ghosting a finger over a bruise on your leg, your side, your back. “You got hurt because of me.”

“You bumped a car out of park. I’ve had a lot worse doing stunts, Jensen,” you said.

“You almost got taken tonight, Y/N. On my watch. I let you down,” he said, staring up at the ceiling.

“But the guy didn’t,” you said.

“Doesn’t matter. He could have and I wouldn’t have been able to stop it,” he said, fingers dancing lightly over your arms.

“I forgive you,” you said. “You’re only human after all. I don’t trust very many people Jensen. But you and I…you I trust my life with. So if you can’t control everything, that’s okay. I understand.”

“So much for pillow talk, huh,” he said, leaning his head against yours, taking a deep breath.

“Are we gonna go back to fighting all the time?” you asked.

“No. But you do what I say, aboslutely no fucking question about it. You’re staying home until Jared and I can come up with a game plan to get this guy for good,” said Jensen.

“I’ll stay,” you said, snuggling into him, closing your eyes.

“Good girl,” said Jensen, kissing your forehead. “Get some rest. You had a long day.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the reader come up with a plan to catch her stalker for good as Jensen learns about the reader’s past…

You woke up to find Jensen sitting in bed, reading through his email on his phone from the looks of it. You glanced over to your binder you’d brought him, still in the same spot he left it.

“Good morning. No, I did not read it,” he said without looking up.

“It might be helpful,” you said with a stretch.

“I am not going to read it,” he said. “End of discussion.”

“But why?” you asked, Jensen setting his phone down, turning to sit you up so you leaned against him.

“Last night you said you trust me,” he said. “Whatever’s in that binder is not something you want anyone to know. That’s not the sort of thing you should read about, Y/N. If you want to tell me, you’ll tell me. Otherwise you can put that thing back where it came from.”

“Why’d you go into the Marines?” you asked, Jensen shrugging. “You wanted to be a teacher.”

“I wanted to help people,” he said.

“There’s a big ass difference between an elementary school teacher and a special ops guy,” you said.

“I figured I’d always come back after four years, get a teaching job with a little government pension down the road. But I was good at it and got put in a special training program and then another program and then next thing I knew I was five years in and put on an anonymous team that does shit even the government won’t admit to,” said Jensen.

“You ever kill anyone?” you asked.

“Have you?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said.

“Y/N I’m serious. You don’t know how many people-”

“I killed my parents,” you said. Jensen blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing shut, trying to think of how to possibly respond. Alex had the same look too when you told him at fifteen.

“What’d they do to you?” he asked quietly.

He was the first person you ever met that didn’t ask  _why_. You saw it in his face, already flaring up with anger. You weren’t bad to him, you couldn’t possibly be. He wasn’t guarded all of a sudden like you’d seen a few times before.

He was fucking pissed.  _For you._

“When I say  _parents_ , I mean the people that raised me until I was ten. They were not my biological parents,” you said. “My real parents died when I was about two months old. Car accident. Alex didn’t lie about that. I was in the backseat, fine as could be in my carseat. This couple decided to stop and check. They uh, weren’t good people and they… _took me_. They wanted a kid. They kept trying but couldn’t and I was their little gift from above,” you said. “Some of this is conjecture but it’s the story that always made the most sense in the cops eyes.”

“You were kidnapped? Until you were…ten?” asked Jensen.

“I didn’t know that I wasn’t theirs until I was nine. I found out about my real parents when I was ten and I decided enough was enough,” you said.

“What did they do,” asked Jensen, his body rigid, like it was on high alert.

Or two seconds away from breaking something.

“What do you think they did, abuse the shit out of me, made me their personal slave. I cleaned and cooked and got him a beer while she smoked and then when they got in a fight, I was the person it got taken out on…in just about every way you can think of,” you said.

“Fuckin…it’s a good thing those fuckers are dead or I’d go kill ‘em myself,” he said.

“I just wanted to go away and that day they tried to make it sound like another game but I knew it wasn’t and I knew they weren’t supposed to hurt me like that. I ran away when they were passed out drunk but we were kind of out in the middle of nowhere and my neighbor down the road caught me and tried to bring me home but the house was up in flames. Probably one of her smokes they said but I didn’t clean up like normal because I tried to leave and-”

“That’s how you got adopted. By Alex’s family,” said Jensen.

“I was at the police station and a whole load of screwed up and this nice, well off family was in there because their car broke down in our hick town and they were just… _good._  They took care of me and gave me a life back. They don’t understand sometimes why I act certain ways but they try and that’s good enough for me. It’s so much more than I could have ever asked for. It’s why I gave you so much crap. I can’t be controlled like that ever again. Now I know that you’re doing it from a place of kindness but you can sort of understand why I was resistive to you,” you said.

“You didn’t kill anyone,” said Jensen. “The bitch killed herself and the son of a bitch too. She did the world a fucking favor.”

“For fifteen years people have been trying to tell me I didn’t kill them but no one’s ever quite put it like that,” you said.

“What the ever living fuck is wrong with people? Who does that shit? To a baby? To a kid? Fuck, even an adult? You should get a fuckin’ Nobel Prize for succeeding and telling those ass clowns where to suck it,” said Jensen.

“You totally should have been a therapist,” you said, glancing up at him with a smile. “So you understand my issues with trusting other people now, one of the few to know actually.”

“I’m surprised you’re a functioning member of society to be honest,” he said. “You’re weird enough on your own without all that other shit.”

“You’re so sweet, Jens,” you said with a laugh, earning one from him. “You’ve never killed anyone, have you. You just did some shit you really don’t like living with.”

“We should open up a practice together. Asshole & Asshole, we’ll tell it to you straight. No bull,” said Jensen, frowning when you rested your head on his shoulder. “Y/N, I did bad things.”

“Were these people worse than my parents?” you asked.

“Some of the worst people that exist,” he said calmly. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have to live with what I did.”

“I used to be really good at pretending I was okay, you know. It’s why I got into acting. I can be someone else. The strong person who stands up to the bad guy,” you said.

“You  _did_  stand up to the bad guy,” said Jensen. “Not Sasha Browning, monster killer from TV. Y/N, the stubborn smart kind girl that should be a hell of a lot more like me but somehow is good.”

“You’re good, Jensen,” you said. “I’m not special either. I mean apart from having my own psycho stalker, I’m just like any other person.”

“We have the weirdest fucking conversations,” he said.

“At least they’re honest,” you said.

“I’ll take a look at your binder but I don’t think who we’re looking for is from back then. They were on set so they may be someone at the studio or an obessive fan. Or you really just attract the crazies,” he said.

“Alright. To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out of bed yet,” you said.

“Who said I was done with you?” said Jensen, kissing your cheek. “I got to work for a few hours but it’s still early. Sleep in some and I’ll wake you up later. Okay?”

“You really aren’t kicking me out?” you asked, propped up on your elbow.

“Oh,” he said. Just like that, his walls were back up, a cold look in his eye. “I need to get dressed now.”

“Jensen,” you said, catching his hand before he could roll out of bed. He tried to shrug but you held on hard and tugged him back down. “Stop it and sit down.”

“You aren’t the boss of me,” he said.

“Yes I am. Quite literally,” you said, both your wrists trapped in his hand quickly. “Be honest.”

“You already heard me be honest last night. How about you give it a go,” he said.

“If I had wanted something  _different_ , I would not have slept with you,” you said.

“I don’t know what you want,” he said. He let go of your hands, biting his bottom lip. He did. He just didn’t think he deserved it.

 _“I want you,”_ you said. “When I say I trust you, Jens, I don’t take that lightly. So if you fuck me over, you’re gonna break me. So don’t. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I couldn’t do that to you,” he said, smiling cautiously, catching your nod that he was allowed to have you. “I wouldn’t survive the ass beating. Not sure you even  _could_  break, Y/N. You’re…shit…I don’t think you’d break. Maybe…fuck! Maybe we got this all backwards.”

“Us or…?” you asked.

“You and me are good.  _Very_  good from now on,” he said, hopping out of bed with a smile, pulling you up with him. “Go get dressed. I think…I think you just figured out why this guy picked you. He wants to try and  _break you_.”

“…that helps how?” you asked.

“Because if we know what he  _wants_ , we can trick him into coming out of hiding,” said Jensen.

“How are we going to do that?” you asked.

“You know that charity event tomorrow night? You’re going and you’re going to look like you’re having the time of your fucking life. That’s when he reaches out and escalates. When you’re having fun and happy,” said Jensen.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to leave the house,” you said.

“You’ll be safe. I’ll be right by your side all night. Besides, brining along a date is sure to piss him off.”

 

“Again,” said Jensen later that day, panting as he stood up from the floor. For nearly three hours he’d be teaching you how to break out of holds, how to not panic, how to fuel the fear when it hit you and turn it into power.

“You know, I was joking earlier about the therapist thing but this is actually pretty cathartic,” you said.

“Good,” said Jensen, reaching forward and shoving you to the ground, pinning your hands over your head. You did like he said, used your hips to throw your weight and get out from under him. But he was sat up farther than when you’d done this before, putting more pressure on your hands and body.

_#5) Think outside the box_

“Any idea what-” he said before you leaned up your head, kissing him full on. He shifted back in surprise, giving you just enough room and time to throw him off and roll away.

“Hopefully won’t have to use that one,” you said, Jensen chuckling on the ground.

“That makes two of us. Only  _I_  get to be on the receiving end of that,” he said with a smirk.

“One night together and suddenly you’re the fluffiest man alive, Ackles. Fuck, I wonder what’ll happens when we have a proper date,” you said.

“Guess you’ll find out tonight then,” he said. You cocked your head as he stood up, looking you over. “That’s enough for today. I pushed you far enough as it is. You need to be well rested for tomorrow night. Plus you have a date at eight.”

“Oh, I do, do I?” you asked, crossing your arms. ****

“Yup. Super elite. Private place. Personal chef. You’ll love it,” he said.

“Have I been before?” you asked, Jensen rolling his eyes at you.

“It’s your favorite place to eat. Now go rest. That’s an order.”

 

You’d known Jensen for a few weeks, spent most of your days with him around. You’d seen him in a suit almost all of that time. But a navy long sleeve henley with rolled up sleeves, dark tight fitting jeans and bare feet working over your stove just about did you in more than the tailored jacket ever did.

“You should have been a model with how pretty you are, you know,” you said, stepping off the stairs, glancing down at your jeans and the white flowy tank with the lace bottom.

“Could say the same thing about you,” he said.

“I like ice cream too much,” you said. “And cheese.  _I love cheese_.”

“Double stuffed crust pizza?” he asked. “That’s the shit.”

“I think you’re my soulmate,” you teased, peaking around him and giggling when you saw what was in the pot. “Did you make mac and cheese?”

“I have several talents. Cooking is not one of them,” he said.

“But that looks  _good_ ,” you said, eyes wandering to the messy cheese grater and empty pasta box nearby. “Professional even.”

“I’ll be sure to add it to my resume next to fire arms and reconnaissance,” he said. You slid onto one of your barstools, making small chitchat about his life growing up but listening to his answers intently. He was not a person that freely shared himself so anything he was willing to give, you were gladly taking in.

“So, this may or not be extremely embarrassing…” he said, spinning around with the pot in his hands.

“Well now you have to tell me,” you said, humming while you watched him dish up two plates and take a seat beside you.

“I may have started watching your show the other night,” he said. “…Like four episodes at once.”

 _“Oh, someone’s a fangirl,”_  you teased, Jensen bumping into your shoulder.

“I like the premise. Chick kicking monsters asses, helping people out,” he said. “You’re really, really good at it. I kind of forgot it was you on the screen almost.”

“You’re a very good bodyguard,” you said. “Even with all your rules.”

“Eh, Padalecki tells me I need to ease up some or I’ll have an aneurism,” said Jensen.

“I like Jared. He gives it right back to you. We should keep him,” you said.

“I always did want a puppy,” he said.

“Uh hum,” grunted Jared, walking over with a smirk, Jensen muttering under his breath. “I will be taking off for the evening, Y/N. Derek will be taking up the inside post for the night. I trust you’re in good hands.”

“Goodnight Jared,” you said. “Have fun on your date tonight.”

“How do you know I’m going on a date?” he asked.

“You forget to turn off your radio when you were talking to your wife on the phone at lunch pal. Make sure to get all the  _kisses_  and  _snuggles_  you want tonight,” teased Jensen, winking at Jared.

“Permission to kick his ass someday?” asked Jared.

“Down boys. You can wrestle after this thing is over,” you said.

“I bet I’d win,” said Jared.

“In your dreams,” said Jensen.  _“Jare Bear.”_

“Y/N,  _please_  can I kick his ass? Just a little?” asked Jared as he walked backwards.

“We’ll take a raincheck,” you said. “Have fun tonight.”

“You guys as well,” said Jared, giving Jensen a smile. “Told you she liked you.”

“Shut up,” said Jensen, Jared leaving after that, the house totally empty apart from Derek who was posted near the front door.

“We’re totally keeping him,” you said, stabbing into your dinner.

By the time you’d finished, you’d moved the conversation to your couch, Jensen looking more relaxed than normal. His shoulders were looser, his eyes softer, even his stories he seemed to be sharing more easily.

“Y/N, your mind’s somewhere else,” said Jensen.

“You’re a bodyguard,” you said.

“Hi, Jensen Ackles, have we met?” he joked. “Yeah, I’m all yours too, honey.”

“It’s what you do for a living,” you said, glancing at him, seeing the small nod there.

“You think it’s a dangerous job,” he said.

“I know it’s a dangerous job,” you said.

“It pays the bills. Let’s me use skills I have. Do good. You don’t like that I would need to get a new client after this case is done,” he said.

“I know a part of you does this to punish yourself. That you aren’t worth it. But I know you are and…I’m not going to get in a relationship with someone if I can’t be honest with them,” you said.

“So to be in a relationship, you would want me to get a safer job is what you’re saying,” he said.

“That’s not what I’m saying but yes, I also want that,” you said.

“Y/N. You will be my last client,” said Jensen. “I told the agency that referred you to me a few days ago I’m out of the game after this one.”

“Why?” you asked.

“Because maybe I’m not the bad guy I thought I was. I just needed someone to point that out to me,” he said. “Maybe I’m worth something too.”

“Okay,” you said softly. “You might not be an asshole after all.”

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” said Jensen, leaning his head against the couch, laughing to himself.

“I can get a whole load of sappy if you want Ackles,” you said.

“Another time. I think I should get you in bed. Big day tomorrow,” he said as he stood up.

“Date’s over already?” you said with a pout.

“I said I should get you in bed. I didn’t mention the night being over yet,” he said, licking his lips.

“You’re lucky I like the cocky thing on you,” you said, Jensen’s lips tugging up.  _“Behave.”_

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, pulling you up to stand, pausing while you reached up, kissing him. “I’m not screwing this up, right?”

“No. Not at all. Now take me to your room.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team puts their plan in place to lure the stalker out in the open…

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said Jensen the next evening, giving you a small smile when you came down the stairs. “You look very beautiful tonight.”

“I’ll say it again, Ackles. You in a tux should be against the law,” you said, Jensen smirking at you in your black dress.

“You wore flats like a good girl,” he said.

“I got a pair of heels that I’d love to wear but I can’t run for shit in them,” you said. “I have a bad feeling tonight’s not going to go well.”

“Well it’s been broadcasted that you’re attending so he’ll have plenty of notice to plan how he wants to grab you. Do you want to go over the plan one more time before we leave?” he asked.

“Stay with you at all times. Security is there undercover if we get separated. Act happy and like we’re having the best time of our lives. When you tell me you have to use the bathroom, you’ll leave me alone. I go to the back patio for some fresh air and wait for him to show himself. Security will move in to grab him. You or Jared will get me out of there. Super easy,” you said with a gulp.

“If that plan goes wrong,” said Jensen, crossing his arms.

“Scream at the top of my lungs. Stay around other people,” you said. “Kick his ass if I have to.”

“That’s my girl,” he said with a smile, patting you on the head, kissing your temple. “You’ll do just fine. I’m sorry we don’t have another way of doing this.”

“I’m a damsel in distress. I got this shit,” you said.

“Yes you do,” he said with a smile, pressing his hand against his ear piece. “Alright boys. Package is on the move in one minute. I want everyone on their A game tonight. Something happens to her, I will personally kick each and every one of your asses.”

“You got that everyone?” you heard Jared say into the ear piece Jensen had you wear. “Y/N, aka Ackles’ girlfriend gets hurt, they’ll probably never find our bodies. Be sharp tonight. Y/N, we got your back.”

“Ready?” asked Jensen, holding out a hand for you.

“God no. Let’s do it anyways.”

 

You saw a few people you knew at the event, making sure to go around and introduce Jensen as your date. After a half hour, it was easy enough to pretend that it was one. You were simply taking Jensen out to one of the parties you got invited to, like a normal person. You had drinks and danced and made jokes with some old colleagues and it was completely normal. You couldn’t wait to do this for real and actually enjoy it.

Until it was two hours in and Jensen excused himself from the group of people you were talking with to use the restroom.

“I’m going to get some air,” you said, excusing yourself with a smile, walking as confidently as you could to the back of the home that’d been rented out for the party, biting back the bile in your throat.

“Relax, Y/N. We got this,” said Jared in your ear. “We got eyes on you.”

You took a deep breath and walked outside, the patio empty while you forced a smile on your face. You positioned yourself so you could see the back door, your stomach in knots as you waited for someone to come out.

Only they never did.

“Guys, it’s been like five minutes,” you said, tapping your earpiece. “Guys.”

You got nothing, your heart racing. No, it was impossible that  _every single one_  of them was taken out. Something was going on inside. That had to be it.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to ruffie all of those security guys? At the same time? Fuck, that was impressive,” said a voice in your earpiece. “This is Jensen’s by the way. If you want your little boyfriend to stay alive, you will meet me in the back den in the next sixty seconds.”

It only took you twenty to get there, a man a few years older than Jensen standing over him on the floor. Jensen had a swollen left cheek and blood on the collar of his shirt but he looked alive.

“Terry, back the fuck off,” you said, your head of the house,  _former_ head of the house considering he was beyond fired at this point, holding up his hands. “Get away from him.”

“He didn’t put up that much of a fight to be honest. I mean, he was ten seconds away from passing out on his own but I was expecting more from a tough guy,” said Terry, kicking at Jensen  _hard_ , your face scrunching up. “He’s been a dick from the second I met him.”

“What do you want,” you said.

“You obviously. I thought you were at least not a total idiot…” he said, dropping his hands.

“Did you have a mental break or ya always been crazy, Terry?” you asked, cocking your head. “I knew your resume was too fucking perfect.”

“You’re so fucking  _whiny_ ,” he said. “I fucking  _hate_  whiny little actresses. Only thing that shuts you up is a good carving.”

“So you’ve always been crazy, got it,” you said. “Not that it matters, Terry, but I do not  _whine_.”

“Fine, I get bored and pick  _randomly_  sometimes. You’re the dumbass that hired a serial killer,” he said with a scoff. “You’re not even my first so don’t flatter yourself, honey. My name really isn’t Terry Gruben. I’m like you sort of. I know how to be anyone I want. A home runner here, a production assistant there, someone who rigs a car to slip out of park. People make this sound a lot harder than it is. I’ve been running circles around you for a long time, Y/N.”

“You’re like the lamest serial killer in existence you realize,” you said, Terry resting his foot on top of Jensen’s neck.

“I will kill him,” he said. “But first…” he said, flicking out a blade, stabbing it into Jensen’s chest. “Let’s start with an appetizer.”

“You son-”

“I have killed a couple, okay more like  _eight_ , people at this point so the name calling thing doesn’t really get to me,” he said, cocking his head. “I just like breaking things. Breaking things is the really fun part. You, Y/N, you don’t break so easy, even if you complain about  _everything_ , which is curious. It’ll probably keep you alive longer, so I can go harder which is good for you in the short term. I’ve been dying to play with you since your dumbass brother hired me. Now, you can either come with me or the next time I stab your little asshole bodyguard, it won’t be somewhere he can recover from.”

“Fine, let’s go,” you said, holding up your hands.

“You must like him huh,” said Terry, moving towards you.

“Yeah,” you said. “He’s something special.”

“Move,” he said, grabbing your arm, poking the tip of the knife into your side, walking towards the back patio area. “You could have gone with a better bodyguard you know. One that actually knew what the fuck he was doing.”

“He did,” you said, shifting your body, feeling the sharp twinge of pain as the blade pressed heavy against the vest under your dress, your hands twisting the blade away and to the ground. You’d have a nasty bruise but at least your organs were intact. You kneed him and kicked, dodging a punch and landing one yourself, rolling and hearing the bottom of your dress rip. You tugged on it to let the fabric shred further, giving you plenty of room to move around, ducking out of the guy’s way when he went for you.

“You really think you can beat me?” he asked. “I’m twice your size, Y/N.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” you said, smiling at him, backing up as he advanced until you were pressed against a wall. “You uh, forgot about something.”

“What exactly did-” he said, slumping over to the ground hard.

“Me dumbass,” said Alex, panting as he held out a hand. “Don’t you know not to pick on guy’s little sisters? I knew I shouldn’t have hired him.”

“He’s out cold Ale,” you said with an eye roll.

“I’m slightly offended I didn’t make the drugging cut,” said Alex, fixing his jacket, flexing his hand open.

“Thanks for taking your damn time by the way,” you said, hands on your hips. “He could have killed me.”

“Nah. You’re really good at annoying the shit out of people. Trust me, I’ve been dealing with it for fiteen years,” he said.

“You are the shittiest older brother in the world,” you said, crossing your arms.

“I just saved your life, loser,” he said.

“You couldn’t have done that before…Jensen,” you said, skirting past Alex. “Stay with him! And call the cops! And thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s new around here,” Alex muttered behind you as you took off. Jensen was groaning on the floor when you found him, his gun in his hand.

“ _Ouch._  Why did I wake up with a hole in my body?” he asked, shoving the gun in your hands. “You’re the bodyguard right now.  _Fuck._ ”

“You’ll live,” you said, running your hand through his hair.

“So you get Terry?” he asked.

“Yeah. Alex and I took care of him. No idea what we paid you and that fancy security team for. Leave it to a Hollywood manager and actress to take down a psycho all on our own,” you said.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” he asked, laughing as he sat up but quickly cut off, eyes going wide. “Y/N-”

You whined the second you felt the rough hand in your hair, tugging you backwards and away from Jensen, something sharp against your neck. You felt Terry spin you around, Alex running back in the room with a split lip and the start of a black eye.

“Let her go,” you heard Alex say, Jensen just nodding at you.

“Rule number one, Y/N,” he said.  _“Now.”_

_#1) Always give me the gun_

You tossed the gun to Jensen and kicked at Terry as best you could, twisting away from him. A shot rang out and the knife against your throat fell, something wet splattering on your back. You shoved yourself away, Alex getting you behind him.

“Get her out of the room, now,” said Jensen. Alex had you down the hall and into the main area of the house where there were several people on your security team laying in the front hall passed out.

“Alex,” you said as he leaned you against a wall, taking a deep breath.

“It’s over, Y/N. You’re safe.”

 

**Three Days Later**

“Good morning, Y/N,” said Jared as he walked into the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

“Jensen’s getting breakfast in bed,” you said as you started to make a plate up. “Help yourself to any leftovers.”

“We should have known better about the ruffies…and Terry. I apologize for that,” said Jared.

“Fuck, I don’t need  _two_ of you self-depreciators around here. You’re the upbeat one and by the way, when am I going to meet this wife of yours? Now that I’m not tainted goods, I expect to meet the family Jared,” you said.

“She already sent me over with lasagna for you two now that you’re on babysitting duty,” he said. “Speaking of which, how’s he doing? Still a ball of spit fire?”

“He’s of the opinion that because he’s home, he can walk around like normal. Not like he has twelve stiches in his fucking chest or anything,” you said.

“You are babying him just a little, Y/N,” said Jared with a smile.

“He doesn’t need to know that,” you said, squinting your eyes at him. “Don’t go tattle taling either Padalecki. As far as he’s concerned, he’s on bed rest through the weekend.”

“You want to come over for dinner Monday night then? You can even bring your bodyguard if you want,” he teased.

“Ex-bodyguard,” you said. “You know you don’t have to stay on if you don’t want to. It’s just you and Derek at this point. You’re by yourself all day. Completely boring now.”

“Someone has to watch this big house,” he said. “Plus you got an ex-Marine to watch your back. You got a built in bodyguard as long as you want.”

“As long as I want?” you asked.

“Eh, fine. As long as you two are hopelessly in love,” he said. “So…forever.”

“What do you know about our love life?” you asked.

“Uh, everything. Not too many secrets around here kid,” he said, stealing a piece of bacon from the pan. “I’ve got a permieter check I should really get on. Tell him I’ll be by to make fun of his bed ridden ass in an hour.”

“Aw, he loves you too Jared,” you said.

“Monday good? I’ll talk to Gen about it tonight,” he said, grabbing one more piece before walking one.

“Yes and you remember what we agreed upon?” you said.

“No security team on the weekends. I’m supposed to get a life apparently,” he said. “You better use that alarm system or Ackles will-”

“Yeah, yeah, he’ll kill me,” you said, waving him off, Jared humming to himself as he headed out the back. “I’ll see you later Jared.”

“Mmm, is that bacon I smell?” you heard come down the stairs a moment later, Jensen giving you a sleepy smile, running his hand through his bed head.

“You’re supposed to be resting in bed,” you said, hands on your hips.

“I may have eavesdropped and discovered while I need rest, I’m not trapped in that room all day,” he said.

“Not having fun taking the orders?” you asked with a smirk, sliding the plate over the counter, helping him take a seat.

“You know dishing them out is more my thing,” he said with a wink.

“You also said on occasion you like things to…switch,” you said.

“You’re already planning evil ways to torture me when that happens, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” you said, kissing his cheek, taking a spot beside him. “How you feeling today?”

“Better. The medicine makes me sleepy but that’s tolerable. You okay?” he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Mhm,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I can’t believe it was just some nutjob I had the unfortunate luck to hire. Nothing to do with my job or past or anything.”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” said Jensen with a shake of his head. “Turns out you were just a convenient target. Not special at all.”

“Seriously?” you said. “Get out.”

 _“But I’m helpless,”_  he said with a pout.

“Eh, I’m so glad you turned out to be adorable,” you said.

“Duh. Of course I’m adorable,” he said with a smirk.

“You totally should have been a kindergarten teacher,” you said.

“I’m only 32. You think it’s too late?” he asked.

“You want to teach again?” you asked. He shrugged and poked at the food on his plate.

“I told you, I’m not a bodyguard anymore. I got my degree. I’ll have to take some certifications again but maybe if you help me study…I don’t know, it’s kind of silly. I probably shouldn’t teach kids. I drop too many f bombs,” he said.

“If you want to, I think you should. You can help people. Just really short people,” you said.

“Maybe in a couple days we can…look at that stuff. See how feasable it is for me to go back,” he said, dropping a piece of bacon in his lap. You grabbed it and gave him a smile. “You think I’m not too fucked up for the job?”

“I think you’d be perfect at it,” you said, popping it in your mouth.

“Or that stunt stuff. That was pretty cool,” he said. “I could learn more Hollywood stuff that way. Maybe work with you or on a set. I know a lot random things that would probably come in handy.”

“Whatever you want to do, I’ll support it,” you said.

“Okay, new career path we’ll figure out Monday. For the next three days though, I plan on having a binge session with you and that cutie Sasha Browning,” said Jensen. “You’re on season 4 so she must get Todd back at some point, right?”

“You ship Tasha? Oh my god, you  _so_  have good taste,” you said. “You want any spoilers?”

“No! I want to sit on the couch and watch Netflix for three days with my girl,” he said.

“I’m your girl?” you asked, leaning in close with a smile.

“Didn’t I already tell you? You’re mine Y/N,” he said.  _“Mine.”_

“Well you’re my boy so I guess that makes us even,” you said.

“I’m perfectly okay with this arrangement,” he said, pressing a kiss to your lips. “I see you stealing my bacon. I punish thieves you know.”

“Oh, I do hope so,” you said, sliding off your seat with a wink. “I’ll be back in just a minute.”

You padded down the hall, finding Alex in his office, laying on his couch with a script on his chest.

“Hey loser,” you said, knocking on the door frame. “Got a second?”

“Sure loser,” he said, sitting up with a tired smile. You walked over and pulled him to his feet, wrapping your arms around him.

“I love you. Thank you for trying to protect me because you know how I am,” you said.

“I love you too. It’s sort of in the older brother handbook to do that sort of stuff,” he said.

“You knew I wouldn’t want Jensen so you tricked me and I’m really happy you did,” you said.

“I know I don’t understand everything about the way your head works sometimes and I never will but Jensen’s like you. He can pick up my slack,” said Alex.

“Speaking of your slack, take the day off. It’s an order. No email or phone. I want you to go home, catch up on sleep and then take your girlfriend out to dinner tonight. It’s on me,” you said.

“I still have a job to do you know,” he said.

“I am very happy working at my current job. Any party requests can wait until Monday. Now get out of my house and relax,” you said. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his bag, his car pulling out of the driveway two minutes later.

“Y/N, you didn’t get kidnapped again did you?” you heard Jensen shout as you walked back towards the living room, Jensen smiling up at you from the couch. “You never know with you.”

“Uh, you were the one that was a hostage, buddy,” you said. “I saved your ass.”

“I was unconsious. Doesn’t count,” he said.

“Oh, you had it handled is what you’re saying,” you said.

“Sure did,” he said. “I mean, who would want to hurt a face like this?”

“Haven’t got a clue,” you said, shifting him forward, settling him into your lap before he leaned back, your arm around his waist. “Comfy?”

“I’m not sure the last time I was cuddled honestly,” he said, tilting his head back towards you. “It feels nice.”

“Fluffy Jensen is all set. Netflix is already up. Ready to have a lazy day?” you asked.

“Definitely,” he said. “Although I feel like I should get something off my chest.”

“Yes…” you said.

“Thank you,” he said, snuggling back into you.

“Thank you,” you said, kissing the top of his head.

“I guess that make us even,” he said with a smile.

“We’re good like that,” you said. Jensen hummed, pressing play on the remote. “Oh, this one was  _such_  a drag to shoot. All night-”

“Shh. No spoilers,” he said, pressing a finger to your lips.

“No spoilers,” you said, patting him on the chest lightly, his body easing into yours. After a few minutes you realized he was a bit too still, fast asleep, buried up against you.

You clicked off the show and closed your eyes.

“Get some rest, Jensen. You more than deserve it.”


	9. Six Months Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes home from work to find something is up with Jensen…

“Hey, Jared,” you said when you got home from work, walking in through the front door, immediately tripping on a bag in the middle of the floor.

“Hello Y/N. Do I need to protect you from your own idiocy? I need a raise for that,” he said with a smile.

“Shut up, loser,” you said, standing up with his help, patting yourself off and glaring at the backpack on the floor. “Jensen’s home from class already? He has night classes Wednesday’s.”

“Um, I think he had a bad day,” said Jared, scratching the back of his neck. “He sort of said he quit.”

“Where is he?” you asked, Jared shrugging. “Tell me.”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” said Jared, backing up when you took a step forward. “Hiding in Alex’s office.”

“You break so easy,” you said, grabbing Jensen’s bag and setting your own down. “Did he say what was wrong?”

“Yeah, we talked about our feelings and then hugged it out,” said Jared, earning an extra large eye roll from you. “Of course not. He groaned, ditched his bag and has been stashed away for the past hour.”

“Ackles!” you shouted, storming down the hall, Jared pretending he had to go check something far away. “Jensen!”

Jensen was cocking his head when you flung open the door.

“Jared says you quit school,” you said, dropping his bag in his lap. All you got was a silent nod, Jensen reaching for a glass with what you were guessing was Alex’s bourbon in it. “What happened?”

“I can’t do it,” he said.

“You get straight A’s on your homework and tests,” you said, Jensen shaking his head. “Talk Mr. Big Bad Bodyguard.”

His lips tugged up at that, Jensen never able to lose the nickname even if he’d stopped being your body guard well over six months ago now.

“My counselor says I have a knack for the younger kids. Kindergarten, first grade,” said Jensen.

“That’s what you wanted to teach though,” you said with a smile, running your hand through his hair.

“Yeah but she wants me to observe a few classes and then I can student teach for a few weeks,” he said. “In a high school.”

“And…?” you asked, not understanding whatever the problem was he was twisting around in his head.

“I’m scared to do it. I’m scared of a group of freaking teenagers,” he said. “I’ve killed people and that was less scary.”

“Hey, you killed one guy,” you said, reaching an arm around his shoulders so he slumped into you. “You found a serial killer. You saved me. You can handle a group of teenagers for three weeks.”

“Normal Jensen back in college, yeah, he could. But now? I’m scared I’ll go off on a kid or there’ll be some that watch your show and they’ll know who I am and it’ll be a whole thing,” he said, burying his face in your shoulder. “I’m gonna go be a stunt guy instead.”

“You decided on teacher and I’m not letting you back out because you’re scared. I got your back. Just try for me, honey,” you said, Jensen letting out a sigh.

“How was work?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you down so he lay down on top of you.

“We got renewed for another season,” you said, Jensen’s face lighting up. “I thought we could go out to celebrate but I’d rather stay in.”

“Don’t let my freakout ruin the night. Come on,” he said, standing up too fast, shaking his head.

“How’s the world?” you asked with a giggle, grabbing his arm to steady him, his hand on his head.

“Tilty. Maybe we go out tomorrow night,” he said.

“I’ll make you some dinner and call your professor to say you have a violent stomach bug at the moment so you had to skip class,” you said.

“Thanks, honey.”

 

**Two Weeks Later**

“Look at our boy,” said Jared, straightening Jensen’s tie with a smile. “Ready for his first day of school.”

“You have shitty grouping,” said Jensen, already on the defensive for today, Jared squinting his eyes. “You drop your shoulder too much after the first shot.”

“You have shitty reload time,” said Jared, Jensen opening his mouth before you slapped a hand over it.

“You boys can tease each other later,” you said, Jensen unable to help from still doing a few bodyguard type things with Jared, even if that part of his life was done with. “Now Jared, go with Jensen today.”

“You are not giving me a bodyguard,” said Jensen, crossing his arms.

“Wow. That’s one of the better bitch face’s I’ve seen from you. Jared’ll sit in the car out front just for today. Call him if you need him,” you said.

“Do you see how ridiculous that is?” asked Jensen. “I was a bodyguard, Y/N.”

“You said it yourself. Maybe kids know who you are. Jared’s on site in case you need him,” you said.

“This is payback for all the crap I made you do, isn’t it,” said Jensen.

“Isn’t he so smart?” you said bopping him on the nose, leaning up to give him a kiss. “Have fun today. It’s just a group of kids. You like teaching. Remember that.”

“You know, I threw up before a school play once I was so nervous to go on stage,” said Jared, both you and Jensen wide eyed at his obvious attempt to help Jensen relax. “Either of you tell that to anyone they’ll never find your bodies.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Jensen, pecking a kiss to your cheek, grabbing his shoulder bag.

“Hey, Jensen,” you said, looking him up and down. “You still make that suit look good.”

“I know I do,” he said, as he opened the front door.

“Gross,” said Alex, stepping in through the open space, Jensen and Jared  heading out.

“You hired him. Your fault he never left,” you said with a shrug, giving Jensen a wave. You watched from the front step as Jensen climbed in his car, Jared taking off in his own after him, Alex raising an eyebrow the whole time.

“Derek’s on vacation,” said Alex as you set the alarm.

“Look at little ole me without a bodyguard to protect me today,” you said with a smile before rolling your eyes. “Ale, I’m a big girl…with an ex special ops boyfriend…and bodyguard. The guys have taught me a thing or two.”

“I was simply saying Derek’s on vacation and did  _you_  just set the alarm on your own? Shit, they did teach you,” said Alex, cocking his head at the panel.

“Do we have to do contract stuff today?” you asked, Alex nodding. “I need a big ass cup of coffee for this.”

 

“How was it?” you asked when Jensen got home that afternoon.

“Boring as shit. I’m staying home tomorrow,” said Jared, hanging out by his car. “Gen’s making those little bowtie pasta thingies you like if you guys want to swing over for dinner around seven.”

“Sure,” you said. “We’ll see you guys soon.”

Jared was out of there fast as Jensen took his time getting out of his car, slinging his bag over his shoulder and trudging inside.

“You alright?” you asked, Jensen nodding quietly as he slipped off his shoes. “Jen…”

“I loved it,” he said with a big smile, scooping you up in his arms and spinning you around. “I didn’t suck. The teacher said I even got one of the quiet kids to particpate for once and he was super impressed.”

“I’m so proud of you,” you said, Jensen humming as he twirled you around the foyer, laughing before Alex was grunting from the kitchen. 

“Yes, my lovely, adoring older brother,” you said with a smile, Alex smirking at Jensen.

“Yeah,” said Alex.

“Yeah?” said Jensen. “Now I finally get a yeah?”

“Yup. You get a yeah,” said Alex.

“Weirdos. Clue me in please,” you said.

“Jensen asked me a while ago if he could date you. I said no…until now obviously,” said Alex.

“You asked for permission to date me?” you asked Jensen.

“Well technically you were my boss back then. We kind of had sex then and I said fuck you Alex, I’m doing what I want. No offense,” said Jensen.

“None taken,” he said. “Never bring up my little sister and sex again.”

“Understood,” said Jensen giving a little salute.

“We’ll finish the contract stuff tomorrow, Y/N. I got a hot date to get home to,” said Alex.

“You going home to hang out with your girlfriend and cat is not a hot date,” you said.

“Goodnight loser. Oh and good luck trying to figure out the Netflix password,” he said with a smirk.

“Asshole!” you shouted. “Jensen, you need to interrogate him.”

“We can survive without Netflix for one night,” said Jensen.

“Well can you kill him in the morning if he doesn’t give it back by then?” you asked, Jensen nodding. 

“It would be my honor to murder your brother for you,” he teased, Alex glancing over at Jensen. “Again, no offense. I just do what she tells me.”

“Don’t we all?” said Alex with a head nod, leaving with a wave. “Night.”

“I love to see you two teasing each other,” you said with a smile when he was gone. “Almost as much as I love how excited you are about teaching.”

“It was only my first day and I still have the rest of the semester to finish up but maybe by the time the fall rolls around, I’ll be a full fledged teacher with a normal job,” he said. 

“So cute,” you said, kissing him on the nose. “Let’s celebrate before dinner.”

“Celebrate,” said Jensen as you grabbed his hands and led him up the stairs. “Oh, we are  _definitely_ doing that.”

 

You had an early night after the Padalecki’s house, crawling into bed around nine, a six am call time and extra long day planned out ahead of you. Jensen had his light on, reading something, one hand resting over your waist as he flipped pages.

“You should be sleeping by now,” he said out of the blue around twenty minutes later, setting his book aside. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know how I used to sleep in this big house by myself,” you said, turning on your side to face him. “It’s different with you here.”

“Nobody’s going to come in here,” he said, flipping up the covers as he slid under, your eyes landing on the thin white scar on his chest. “Bad night again?”

“No,” you said, tucking yourself up against him. “Just want you close.”

“You can have that,” he said, reaching his arm under your shoulders, shifting you so you used his chest as a pillow. “You worry about me too much.”

“Can’t help it,” you said, snuggling your face into his body. “I want Jared to go with you one more time. Just to be sure.”

“I can handle myself,” said Jensen quietly.

“God, I sounded like such a brat when I told you that over and over again,” you said.

“You didn’t understand the danger you were in back then,” he said, taking a long pause. “One more day, alright? Jared’s going to go nuts if you push him any more than that.”

“Okay,” you said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep now,” said Jensen, kissing your forehead, resting his head next to yours, reaching a hand out to turn off his light. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jensen.”


End file.
